Death, Suffering, Love and Rebirth
by smexyking107
Summary: During the infinite timeline of existence, at some point i came about in a slave like complex called "society" now as i live my life a slave destined to work then die something happens that radically changes my life. For the better or worse? that was up to me to decide.
1. Prologue

Im not sure how I should start this story.

I didn't know it would end the way it did but im sure after all the pain and the happiness I have finally reached a point of where I should say my life has ended.

Well at least one of the pathways the life always brings you down,

Life is all just a path everyone goes down and no matter what you do you'll always get to the same place as everyone else.

The problem is everyone just walks... Just go down the path and end it.

Most people don't see that they only have one chance and everyone wastes it just trying to fit in and just go through life only to realize that all that was for nothing.

So what am I supposed to do, How am I any different?

Well at least I have acknowledged that life isnt how you seen it its a illusion.

Maybe im just lost in a mist of everything ever but I exist, as a friend of mine said once "I think therefore I am".

I have always had a interest in the other worlds and especially the learning of other lifeforms from those other worlds in my mean time I like to study and create new worlds with virtual reality.

I am interested because it provides a escape a brand new adventure from the normalness and conformity and blindness of society.

Everyone grows up, Goes to school, Then goes off to marry have some kids that will follow the exact footsteps of them then buy a house and every day they go off and just work and when there no longer of any use they are left to retire and are replaced with another strand of robots.

People never take in and question there existence and never take in the creation and destruction and the complexity of things,

Heck even in my years of thinking I am now even more in awe and confused on the grand scheme of things.

I think that the more I know the more I get lost the more the world makes sense but in a way that made it harder but I guess keeping simple makes everything more better.

So why am I telling you this?

I was on the course down a path that life had opened in front of me it was a path less taken by.

This small slice in the grand scheme of things is a story I want to share something that will give something to this thing we call existence something to lean on when the universe goes on and dies,

At least at some point during forever and eternity something happened and so I want to leave a mark I want to tell you my story of... Love. So maybe in this crazy thing of life I can walk down it and remember that mark I made near the path the smells I took in of fresh air and the footsteps I left on the path of life. So where should I begin...

The weather was cold.

The Atmosphere wet and depressive nothing to hold on to,

I am Kepler or if you must know my full name Gliese-Kepler Sound familiar? Thats because it does.

Kepler was the name to a famous astronomer who found out the planetary motions of the worlds near us they were all going on a path.

If you haven't than you must of heard of the planet finder Kepler? It was launched in 2009 in the search of planets that are like our own in other solar systems.

Now Kepler was my last name whats the meaning of my first name Gliese?

Well that's not really a name from a famous person it was a name given to a lot of planets in a star system some twenty light years from our sun that hosts up to three planets like our own so what you got from my name was that im really into space type of stuff if you did assume that than you were right.

I am studying and planning on getting a degree in AstroBiology which is the study of lifeforms outside of earth but also works with looking at worlds just like ours even though they seem so alien like.

Though I am still thinking about taking and getting a degree in Virtual reality game design or more like creating worlds from complete fantasy.

The people around me were almost complete strangers they were people that trained for this mission.

The same mission for which I was training. It was a complete shock when we were picked out for the mission more frustrated and angry than Happy and honored.

Lighting struck outside the windows with a "BOOM" the thunder roared in the distance and thus adding even more of a sad effect to everyone around.

The atmosphere was gray and wet I think the wetness was the rain pushing itself through the top of roof and down on to the floor.

No body said a word the air was dead silent as the world around us and possibility even ourselves.

Everyone had different emotions, some were just starring deep in thought lost in a whole other reality while others were praying to in a last grasp to catch some hope form a higher power if there was such being even if so I dont think it would hear there prays.

Rain poured on the outside of the plane it was usually and calmly soothing the rainy smell gave some sort of feeling to the entire area that spiced it up.

We all were in our army suits the classical green camplaogue clothes the very brief overview of the mission they did give gave me a pretty good idea on why we got these.

My thoughts were confirmed when I looked outside the window the entire land below was filled with dense jungle who knew what creatures were in there.

We all had a bag filled with various survival kits like food and water bottles and other such survival tools to make it through if they if the mission went wrong in anyway.

The people around me were despite being in different states of anxiety and uncertainty all were thinking about the coming events that would come about at anytime now.

I had a standard Black Ar-15 which could switch between fully automatic and semi automatic it came with a scope and the blackness did well in turning the gun invisible cloaking it into the night.

I fiddled with it for a while trying to get my mind off the upcoming events that were soon to come. The thunder boomed once again and rain dropped ever so quietly around us some rain drops hit right on my gun but I didn't care I was already wet every once in a while drops would splash on top of my head or my shoulders and slowly go down my suit.

I glanced at my left and then at my right, Two soldiers one that looked like your classically solder, Sort of strong, and White and on my left as someone who was a bit more weaker than I was and had glasses was sweating or was it rain? I didn't know.

The average strong guy had a Ak 47 leaning on his leg but his hands were preoccupied with handling his combat knife the guy at the left didn't have any gun but due to his appearance he could be a medic or a radio guy of some kind.

All over the plane were people of different colors and genders and personality's some had some Assault rifles like me some had shotguns others had snipers and the types went on and there even different varieties of each kind.

The plane we were sitting in was not your average type of plane, The plane was pretty barren and gloomy on the inside it felt like a empty department store not to mention the rain and thunder and quiet whispering from time to time made the entire atmosphere like something was going to go wrong and the world as we know it would be dead.

Plane seats went all the way across the each walls and no seat was empty every seat had a solider of some kind in it.

As things went along as they have been for the past hour or so until a flash of lighting boomed again but this time new happened, Seemingly out of no where a Guy what appeared to be a general, considering his many ranks and medals he had on his suit and the fact that he looked pretty old about forty or so plus he was very buff.

"In five minutes we will be going over enemy territory if you don't want to go down with this plane I suggest you get your asses ready!" He screamed.

The mission was simple... Get down and take out the target.

For this particular sort of mission we were going to take out the commander of the other side. The other side was of course china the year was 2025 and as everyone had expected, America fell into debt to china and while we had no money to pay it back china after a three year cold war with America invaded a couple of low countries like taiwan I was 20 when it started.

It came about like a domino effect first it was just America Vs china then Russia got involved then Nato soon almost every country was at war, Cites were bombed, Terrorist attacks sky rocketed , The recovering economies of most countries were hit badly with depressions it seemed like this was the end of times.

We did however make a deal with the other countries that no nukes would be used cause even if we did win what would be left to say? "I have it all"?. The sudden movements of people around me interrupted the silence of the trip so far.

People started to talk in confusion and worry, Guns and equipment rattled around it seemed like after a eternity that we would finally be doing something.

I glanced at the two guys at my sides they both stood up the guy on the right put his combat knife away and he picked up his Ak-47 and gave out a loud yawn and stretch and walked over to some other tough looking guys.

The guy on the left put on his backpack and and looked like he was shivering rather through being cold or fear though I had a good idea on what it really was.

I let out a sigh and stood up, I picked up my Ar-15 and hung my backpack over my shoulder I held the rail that was going straight down the middle on the roof of the plane as I saw other people start to do the same. My gun was pointed to the ground and even I started to shake.

There were two other planes at the side of us looking almost identical the same. The talking quieted down and now all that was left was the waiting of the inevitable.

After what felt like a eternity was really just thirty seconds I looked at the clock as it read 3:30 Am but as soon as I turned back to looking in front of me it happened.

A loud explosion right outside my brain completely destroyed the silence of the rain, at first I thought it was the thunder but that soon changed as rapid explosions coming from every single direction out roared the thunder as to almost make it nonexistent.

"EVERYONE GET THE PARCHUTES WE GOT TO JUMP NOW!" The general Roared like the thunder around us.

Chaos completely consumed the plane, Soldiers started to run toward the entrance pushing everyone and loud cries and chatter started to come about.

I looked outside to see the cause of the explosions at the sides the front and behind us loud fireballs stood out the gray and black as they quickly disappeared as quickly they appeared.

As the balls of fire came in and out of existence I soon realized we had to get out of there or else eventuality we would get hit.

Backpacks were being thrown into the crowd of the 100 or so soldiers that were crowding the door that led to the outside.

Suddenly the door opened as quick as a blink of an eye and the howling wind pushed itself , the rain and thunder were now more than ever heard the wind howled in... it felt like there was something unexplained something alien out there.

The explosions were now starting to hurt my ears and the reality of the situation hit me.

"Lets go! Lets go! The general started to yell, in groups of two soldiers at the very front started to jump out and the process was quick every three seconds a new pair of soldiers dropped out into the gray sky and black night.

I looked at the windows next to me and saw that the other planes were doing the same.

I started to push every so slightly the people at the back I quickly apologized and then I ran into around the mid part and saw that the strong guys were at the the very front.

The guy who was right next to me was shaking badly as I also noticed that he was the same guy from my left. Suddenly a loud explosion out competing the rest roared through the air I looked at my right and saw that a large chunk of the plane next to us was blown away and only fire and ash were left.

Some soldiers who I didn't even know were getting sucked out and same flew into the planes engines completely vaporizing them out of existence.

The plane lost control almost immediately and flew straight down toward the jungle below.

I watched in horror as the plane lunched into the darkness below a loud boom leaving behind a burning fire and red being seen very briefly below the darkness and grey. Rain and thunder and bombs were everything I heard we slowly started to reach the very front where the door to the outside was open and rain was pouring into the chaotic insides of the plane.

I Pushed my way as fast as I could past the guys in the middle in wouldn't be long until we were hit by something and my life would end.

I was almost there just a few more... just a few more.. before I was almost at the exit, the rain clawing its way on my face.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, the sheer force stopped me right in my path.

The hand forced me back and I landed on my backside on the floor I looked up to see that the guy who knocked me down was one of the guys who were tougher than me he then jumped out.

I gritted my teeth in anger before a loud explosion on the side of our plane shaking the plane making a lot of soldiers around me fall.

The windows all broke from the force of the blast, The soldiers distributing fell and the parachuting backpacks spread all over the floor all around them.

I quickly grabbed one of them stood up and ran as fast as I could and ran right outside to my unknown fate.

As soon as I felt the rain in its fullest form and the loud booms of thunder and bombs all around me a explosion came from right behind me.

The air blew through my hair and the cold took its tole on my skin, The rain pushed itself on top of me as well as in front of me as the force of me free falling collective collected on my face and all over my body.

I looked behind on the split second I had left before I plunged into the darkness behind me was a fireball as if god himself had appeared in front of me.

Metal shrapnel from tiny to large flew at sonic speeds all at the sides of me.

My eyes quickly closed at the fireball that was in front of me, I turned myself with my eyes still closed to my free falling body that was still tumbling toward the jungle below. I readjusted my eyes as fast as I could to the darkness and found out that with luck that my parachute was still on. The ropes that were in my reach and pulled as hard as I could. Suddenly without any notice I was thrown straight up, The air was pushed right out of me and I slowly took in large deep breaths.

The free falling stopped and I was not in such a rush anymore but then again there was still a lot more hell coming to me.

I tried the best I could to steer into a relative safe place though as the entire canopy below was just leaves the thought of there being anywhere was getting slim.

The plane or at least half of the plane, I was on just barely a minute ago tumbled just a few meters behind and fell into the jungle below causing a large explosion and fire to light up the jungle below only to be washed away from the heavy downpour that was pouring and taking its toll on the area around.

The bombs around me seemed to be seized and replaced with the thunder from before.

I could barely see clearly within a couple of feet from me, I sighed and took in the rainy air as my lonely companion as I with the rest of life came down toward the jungle below.

As I thought that the thunder and rain had replaced the endless destruction of the bombs only much less loud but they were nonetheless rapid And that didn't even explain the amount of small explosions that came from what seemed like every single place at once made the rate of fire impossible to count.

Then I noticed what was coming up, I made sure that my Ar-15 was firmly fitted and strapped on correctly at the side of my leg. As I took it out and held it in my hands and waited for the fight that was coming up.

Bullets were flying everywhere and hit almost everything. I was glad that I could not see the people near me as I was almost certain that they weren't there anymore.

Yellow streaks of lighting lighted up all around me in various amounts. After a few minutes of bombardment I suddenly saw that I was close enough to the ground to see the jungle I quickly turned myself toward the very tiny spot between each tree which even from this distance was almost not even visible.

I fell down toward the cracks and pushed myself close enough to fall through the leaves and I started to see the bottom floor of the ground.

The thick jungle trees or at least the trunks and the big thick leaves above blocked any sun from above and adding that it was night and grey didn't make it any better, The ground was dirt and grassy with some rivers and swamp like areas around it almost looked like we were somewhere from another world.

I landed into a good spot with dirt surrounding the area I looked around me as I took a moment to breath as I was falling for the past few minutes after composturing myself and standing back up I held the gun in both my hands and looked up to see if any of the people I jumped with were coming down with me.

When I saw none I looked around me and saw something horrible. Dead bodies... they were visible almost in any direction I looked dead bodies or only part of there bodies were laid out in different positions almost all around me.

I resisted the urge to vomit and looked right in front of me. Something was not right, Just a minute ago I was falling to the ground getting shot at and it was raining and thundering now none of the above were true the wind itself seemed to be dead.

Something must of gone wrong when I was falling, something strange was now surrounding me.

I suddenly felt a feeling come up my veins, I started to twitch uncontrollably the land around me started to fuzz out of its state of being.

The reality around me started to fuzz out like static on a tv screen. I fell to the ground with my hands held tightly around my ears, I screamed but nothing was heard. The High static noise felt like it came from everywhere.

I fell to the ground still twitching and my hands still at my ears as the world around me fuzzed into blackness. I then woke up... something had happened...

* * *

Submitting artwork or music for this story would be great :) Also tell me what you guys want to happen in this story and also should this be for equestria girls or the regular mlp world? tell me in the reviews. Also this was kinda rushed and i suck at writing battle sciences but hopefully this was good enough. Have a Good rest of your day/night :)


	2. The Dream

Whispers... That's all I heard.

The quiet noise that surrounded the blackness around me, the eternal void was me and it was it.

Try as I could I couldn't get to hear out what the whisper were they were just small specks of noise in the blackness of the void.

Among the emptiness of the reality around me there was a certain feeling as if something was watching me,

Not a thing necessarily but it was something.

Suddenly a noise started to come back from the forest I was once in, the sound from whiteness that came earlier was coming back and this time it was loud.

The entire void was getting filled with a ringing that seemed to be going on a frequency from low to high.

It started very slow very quiet until the noise crept its way all the way higher... and higher until it was practically screaming all around me.

My ears started to ring and before the noise could of made my ears explode...

The noise seized and in a instant light brightened the entire world around me.

I woke up... suddenly the noise happened again but not as intrusive as it was before, I looked at my left to notice the object that was creating the noise.

I breathed in and slowly breathed out as I noticed that I was still safe and sound in my room.

I smiled happily knowing that I wasn't really dead.

Though this dream seemed to real... I dream from time to time but this was a first time that I felt like I was in the dream and weirder I was in control of my dream, Maybe it was a lucid dream... I don't know.

The Alarm clock next to me gave out another cry of ringing and I frowned knowing it was time to wake up.

I reached out lazily toward the alarm clock and after about two attempts at looking for it on my Draw I finally found it right beneath my fingers.

I fiddled around a little more before finding the button to turn off the alarm clock and Turning it off. I grumbled a bit as I rubbed my face to wipe off any sleepiness that was in them.

I threw the covers off me and walked slowly toward my light switch and turned on the lights.

The light temperately blinded me as the beams of photons forced my eyes shut.

For a few seconds I stayed like that until I manged to open and close my eyes repeatably to get them used to the new light.

After that I looked at the closet at the other side of my room, I opened it and took out a pair of jeans and a belt I then took out my Average black T-Shirt and laid them out on my bed.

I slowly put on my jeans and hooked the belt around my waist.

I then put on my black shirt in order to be ready for work. I made my bed up and made my way toward the kitchen.

The time of day must have been about 5:00 Am considering that almost no light at all except the dawn of a new day was barely making its way through the horizon.

As I made my way in the kitchen I looked at the various foods in the fridge and top selves.

I am a good 6,2 Inches tall at the age of 22 ready to under go life's journey and society's exceptions on how I should live my life. I also had a very healthy weight of 150 as on the days I wasn't doing my life's work at my job and I wasn't watching random videos or creating stuff on the internet I was exercising rather at home or at some gym and thanks to that I gathered some very good muscle on my arms and legs and on my body and overall was a strong guy.

I had Black hair that hung down a bit in front of my eyes but usually I would pull it back so it wasn't blocking my vision.

I walked toward the kitchen table and went to the selves to get a bowl and my favorite cereal applejack's.

I did the rest of a normal routine as I always the exact same thing, day after day... As I got the milk out of the fridge I poured it into the bowl with the cereal in it and sat down.

I ate in silence, just thinking and on occasion look out the window to see the dawn give way to a new day.

After about three minutes of sitting down and eating alone and quietly I finished eating my meal and cleaned it up.

I poured myself some nice Apple juice for well... I guess it kinda felt in the mood since it was the morning.

After that I cleared up the rest of the my routine for the morning in the same fashion that I did with eating.

I walked into the bathroom washed my face and shaved where I thought was necessary.

After collecting my papers for work at my work room, I put them all in my folder then I put on my shoes and then double checked to see if I got everything ready for work.

When I got everything ready I opened the door and walked out into the coldness and bitterness of the world.

I walked slowly as the cold wind blew through my hair as I walked silently toward my car which was just black nothing too special about it.

I opened up the door and got in and turned on the car as the car came to life I took control of it and drove it down toward the road and while being sure that there was no other cars around I started to drive moderately toward the destination of my job.

After a couple of minutes of driving I was already in the city and it seemed like the roads were starting to fill up with morning traffic.

As I drove slowly passing some cars while some cars past mine, The sun was now visible and the morning seemed like it was now here.

While I had nothing on mind the thought of what happened during the night came back to me.

The dream felt so real but yet the dream wasn't real... How do I know im not still dreaming?.

Also why had I not instantly wake up when the whiteness consumed me?.

Furthermore what was that whiteness it gave out some sort of sound that was still coming even after I what appeared to be died in the dream.

The questions built up though being a logical guy the most natural explanation would be that I got a lucid dream.

So maybe it was just by chance I got a controlled dream.

While I was preoccupied with these thoughts I noticed that I already arrived at the building that was where I was going to. The building had a feature of being pretty simple, The parking space was about normal size and the building was pure white with the occasion of windows appearing once In a while.

The truth was that this was the research facility where the latest discoveries in biology and physics were taking place.

I was still doing some postgraduate work at the university so the work faculty felt a lot like a college.

At the top of the building were telescopes and observatory decks. Some sort of physics department had merged with our company a few weeks ago to work on some sort of technology which today would be reviled on what they were working on the past few weeks.

I got out of my car and made my way toward the building, after getting to the front entrance I slid my ID card I waited a few seconds for the door to turn green and open. I walked inside and made my way toward the Western section where the biology part of the building was.

"Hey dude Justin your finally here!"

I looked behind at the familiar voice as I turned I saw two familiar people coming at me.

"Eric, Sam your here already... at this time of day?"

"Well of course, this is the day when the grand opening on what those physicists were doing" Eric replied happily.

"Well isn't Sam going to tell us any clues on what there going to revile?" I asked hopefully.

"Cant you guys just wait a few hours, have patience " Sam said while giving off a small laugh.

Eric seemed to be a bit of a average guy with a average build though he leaned more on the strong side he had combed brown hair with a blue shirt and jeans.

Sam on the other hand was a bit chubby, not to fat but was leaning on the overweight side. He wore standard glasses and his face was about half way filled with facial hair mostly around his mouth and at the sides of his face.

"Well Justin we will see you later at the opening" Sam revealed

"Yep ill be there for sure, its probably the only reason why I came over this morning" Justin replied.

All three of them shared a laugh and waved each other goodbye.

As soon as Eric and sam left the dream from last night came crawling back,The whiteness started to scream whispers at him, The gun fire the dead soldiers all of it came back in a instant, I shuddered a bit.

That's wired... I thought it should of gone away by now, maybe I can ask Eric and Sam over at the opening on whats going on.

But for now I should focus on my work maybe it will keep my mind off of it I thought reassuringly.

I walked into the Bio lab and got out my lab coat then I put my coat on and looked at the schedule for the work day.

"Lets see here"... I said talking to myself. So for the morning its testing on phosphates and nitrogen bases and there forming on different environments... "Standard procedure..." Then there's the opening and lunch where the real fun would be.

I got on with my research and walked over to the microscopes as I started to set up the equipment.

(A few hours later)

I adjusted the fine focus as the cells started to divide I noticed that the cells with Dna that formed from Rna divided slower however it must have been that Dna was more less... Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when Eric barged into the room.

"Justin! the opening is about to start get your ass over here" Eric said in enthusiasm.

"um eric I almost got this done" I replied a bit sadly and annoyed.

"No time, Sam is also going to give the opening speech its going to be so rad"

"Really?, than why waste time lets go!" I replied excitedly.

Eric gave a smile and ran down the hallway I followed close behind.

Eric and I ran across hallways and through different paths until we made it into the physics side of the building.

I caught up with him as we both looked at eachother and nodded and we both pushed open the doors to the opening room.

The room was a whole lot bigger than all the rooms that Justin had ever seen in his workplace, At the other side of the room was something like you would see in a theater play with a large wooden stage and a microphone and some other stuff which I couldn't identify.

The rest of the room had some tables with some other tables that had food and drinks on it but the vast majority of the room were with chairs which were brown and just the standard with nothing to special about it.

There was already people all over the place, From what I could identify a lot of them were diverse spreading into different fields of science, There was biologists along with chemists a lot of the room was filled with physicists and some astronomers.

All of which were talking or laughing or sharing ideas or working on some sort of laptop.

"Wheres Sam is he going to present soon?" I questioned

"Well its supposed to anyway" Eric replied still confused.

"Never mind were here now and I don't want to go back to work just yet" I proclaimed.

Eric gave a small chuckle, "Anyway I have a table reserved for us" Eric then walked a few feet at the side of him "Its this one if im not mistaken" Eric proclaimed.

I walked over to the snack table and looked at the numerous amount of beverages presented, I picked out a plastic cup and poured myself some apple juice and came back to the table Eric was already sitting at.

"You going to get any food for yourself I questioned as I sat down next to Eric.

"Nah, I ate a little bit before this entire thing started to get filled," Eric then chuckled a bit

"I didn't really have any work left so why pass the opportunity at free food"?

I gave a small laugh "free food does seem to be nice at the moment".

I sipped on the apple juice a bit while thinking about the dream that came back repeatedly.

"Hey Eric" I asked

Eric gave a slight glance my way 'Ya?"

"When Sam is done presenting I need to talk to you both on something"

"Is it something important?" Eric replied worryingly

"Um, Just something that keeps coming up and I want my friends input on it" I admitted.

Eric gave a nod and then pulled out his phone and started to text something Into it.

I sighed and sat in silence sipping my apple juice into eternity as the people around me talked and talked as their voices started to fade into incoherent noise The whispers started to come back but they weren't as loud as they were when I was waking up.

I closed my eyes hard trying to push it out until they automatically stopped when someone put their hand on me.

"Hey dude you alright there?, There starting to present now" Eric said worryingly

I looked around as I saw Sam was starting to set up his presentation on the stage as their were other people up on stage as well.

The people around who were talking and eating were now all sitting down and having small talk with the people around the tables.

"Ya.." I slowed my breathing to normal pace,

"Im alright, im good"

Eric looked at me skeptically but slowly sat back down in his chair and then looked back on stage to Sam.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to present Sam from the Department of physics and quantum mechanics of Virginia who is going to present to our friends and colleagues on our new discovers which might lead us to find a brand new discovery and we think this is going to be the greatest discovery in physics in the modern times.

"Without further a due I present Sam"

The room around me erupted in applause while I clapped a bit slowly not wanting to give much energy to clapping.

Sam made his way toward the microphone at the center of the stage, he readjusted himself and cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"I want to welcome everyone coming here today in order for the grand reveal that you guys were all so desperately wanting to know for the past few weeks. This earning a few chuckles from a crowd. "In any case your pleas have been answered and I want to present the opening to in what so far in the modern world has been considered only theoretical. The premise of what we figured out has not been achieved as of yet but we think we have it all set up so we can put it to action and we need a few volunteers which will be picked out to go out and study at a local highschool which have the materials needed for this experiment to be conducted. I gave a sip from my juice and listened as this opening seemed to start to intrigue me.

"The name of this school is called "Canterlot Highschool" and the students there are the most advanced in science and technology and they as I said have the most advanced tools needed for this as we will of course also provide our own science tools if needed. "What we have figured out is through a multitude of equations and observations within sub atomic particles we have figured out that there might be a way to stop space time and rip open a way into other universe. Quiet talking quickly took over the crowd of people and murmurers started to talk about. I was already almost at the edge seat and I leaned back toward the table and quietly contemplated the break through. "As you guys know already everything is in a place of uncertainty and it is only when some observer sees it that the possibility splits into two universes so in short we might have figured out a way to figure out the quantum equations and most importantly the reality of other reality's beyond our imaginable minds can even think".

Sam gave a smile, but for some reason it didn't just seem like a normal smile but for some reason as no one else seemed to realize that there was more to that smile than just that it seemed almost... evil.

"Thank you for your time and hopefully the experiment will provide the results that will change the world thank you' Sam smiled once more as he started to walk off stage.

The entire room erupted into applause and loud cheers while I gave a normal clap and watched as Sam started to approach us.

I drank once more from my apple juice and placed the cup down on the table as Eric started to talk.

"Dam, Sam that was pretty fucking amazing though after all the hype I was expecting some bigger thing"

"Alright Eric what can be bigger than figuring out the mysterious of other reality's through the magic of maths and science?" Sam explained.

"how about we can go inside these said reality's " Eric replied sarcastically

Sam cleared his throat loud enough so that we could hear it.

Eric rolled his eyes "By the way Justin wants to say something to us" Eric replied bluntly

My legs were crossed and I was playing with the plastic cup of juice in my hand just twirling it around I glanced up at the faces of Sam and Eric.

Eric crossed his arms as Sam took a seat and crossed his legs as well as his arms.

"Ya, it might not be that much but it something that's causing me some problems".

"Were all hear man, were your friends" Sam replied.

"Well last night I had a dream, not the average dream that gave you a nightmare but its wired like I had complete control of the dream and it felt so real like when I was in it I didn't even know I lived in this reality and the weirdest thing is also that at the end of it these whispers were consuming me in some sort of blackness and ever since I woke up its been coming back at me" I responded sadly.

I gave out a sigh and then Sam put a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly "Justin I feel for you, but you have to remember its just a dream"

Eric stood up and pushed his chair in "I think its just something that spooked you nothing supernatural just something that scared you, you'll get over it by tomorrow"

"Hopefully.. one can dream" I replied sadly

Sam smiled and left with Eric over to the outside of the room and left.

I took in a deep breath and breathed out I fiddled around with my cup "I hope its just a dream... I really hope... one can hope" I put the plastic cup to my lips and started to pour it forward. I paused for a moment as I realized that it nothing was coming through. I looked down at the cup as I noticed the cup was empty. I stood up and walked toward the door and looked at the trash can at the edge of the exit doorway. "Like my life this cup represents" I looked at the cup one more time at the empty cup and through the cup down the trash...

The Dna started to mush around at the solution as the Dna almost completely dissolved a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" I replied.

A scientist with a white lab coat came in with a clipboard in his hands "I think that your overworking... its night time and by the way you have been selected for the observational night for today"

I blinked a few times then looked behind me toward the window where outside was already turned black

"So it seems..." I replied

"Yes also you have a extra task to do along with your usually job which is to monitor changes with the physics or quantum physics to be more precise"

"Oh this should be fun to wake up all night" I said sarcastically

The scientist smiled "Well glad your happy I would recommend to get the move on right now" the Scientist left the room and I was left once again by myself in the room.

"So much for a good nights sleep" I mumbled.

I packed my stuff from the room and made my way back to the lobby where almost everyone was now gone now replaced with the few scientist who were just finishing there work and the very few janitors who were just coming in to clean after them.

I went outside and got into my car and drove out of the parkway and maid my way to the station of observation out a few miles from the city.

I drove until the light pollution from the city started to fade and the stars started to come into being into the night sky until I made it to the station which had radio telescopes all over the field around it with wires and other electrical and machine stuff around.

I got outside and took in the view that was up in the heavens stars lit up all over the night sky and the Milky way showed itself brightly across the night sky.

I breathed in the air around me and then breathed out and took in the beauty around me.

I walked into the building and walked over to the equipment that was all over the main room.

I turned on the computers as they started to load in the data from all the programs needed for the recordings to happen.

I turned on the radio telescopes outside as static noise and a flat line started to come out from the computer.

"Figures, This is probably going to end up being the same shit as it always is".

I sighed and turned on the equipment I was given to do and the same frequency's with almost nothing happening.

Figuring that nothing was going to happen I walked outside and sat down and looked at the beauty of the night sky.

the stresses of my life seemed to vanish as I looked into the mysterious and beautiful sky.

Suddenly from the corner from my eye a shooting star started fly its way across the sky, I looked at it and smiled maybe I should make a wish? "Why the hell not" I thought.

I wish... that something will happen... anything something that will change my life and my meaningless existence and simplistic life will change I don't know how or why or anything but let the forces of the universe guide me to this or whatever it is. One can dream... One can hope... and with that the shooting star made its way across the sky and disappeared at the other side.

* * *

What do you guys think? have any ideas? if you want to create any art work or music or anything your free to do so but be sure to remind me. Also tell me if there is any grammar or spelling errors. Also btw sorry if it takes longer than a week to upload these cause of me being lazy and school a lot of stuff been keeping from writing also the chapters are like 3x as long as they used to be. Anyway this story i intend to finish and as you know this is my 3rd story though the other ones aren't even finished but this story isn't going to be the best but ill try and practice until i make some day a very good story. Anyway thanks for reading have a good day/night :)


	3. Existence As We Know It

There was nothing but blackness...

As if the entire reality of me had gone away and turned cold and black.

In the emptiness of the void after what seemed like forever colors started to pop in and out of existence as I stared at colors appearing they all were coming in six types and were going in a pattern.

Purple...

Blue...

Orange...

White...

Yellow...

Pink...

These colors didn't seem out of the ordinary it seemed like someone just picked six random colors and just started showing me them for no reason whats so ever.

These colors continued flashing into this reality until voices started to appear and cover up the emptiness of the soundless void.

"Will you accept my Friendship"...

"Friendship is Magic".

Truly magic beyond words... Magic, Something about that word stood out above all other word.

Magic...

Loyalty...

Honesty...

Generosity...

Kindness...

Laughter...

What were these traits?

Like the colors nothing but good traits popped into my head what made these stand out what are these traits, do they represent something?.

Friendship, I have plenty of those I think.

Well not really I have Sam and Eric but...

I mean its just me but I don't understand, these questions just kept coming up and all these things seemed to be only random.

As this went on for god knows how long a sudden light appeared and covered up the entire field of view.

Suddenly I felt like I was watching a cartoon...

Like one of those kids cartoons as if everything just had to keep getting random.

The wired cartoon was about well ponies and other such mythological creatures from the looks of it.

As if on really fast replay the cartoon sped right in front of me I felt like I was in the scene and the entire world was on fast forward.

"You really should make some friends Twilight".

"To these six ponies have represented a part of friendship to Applejack to Honesty To Fluttershy to Kindness To Rarity to Generosity to Pinkie Pie to Laughter to Rainbow Dash to Loyalty these traits have showed me the MAGIC of Friendship!."

That's wired each of these pony's body's seemed to be a color that was appearing just before.

Afterwards rapidly in a total of what I could only assume was five minutes scenes ranging from Party scenes to Complete chaos (literally).

I seemed like forever and I didn't even know how I didn't move or where I even was for that matter.

As these scenes from this unknown cartoon world flashed around me for god knows how long but after a while it stopped appearing.

I looked forward in silence... suddenly six from what looked like jewels or necklaces appears out of the ground and came right in front of me.

I stared dumbfounded at these objects as they hovered right in front of me.

Suddenly without warning the elements combined together into one bright form where it expanded I shielded my eyes from the burning light that was ahead but before I knew it I was on the ground.

Birds chirped and they started to sing in tune, the beauty of nature with wind blowing through the leaves as It howled through the air.

My eyes shot open and I stood right back up, it seemed that I was in the exact place I was before last night.

I looked around and the forest stretched as far as I could see. The world looked so real everything seemed to be in tune.

There was a rattling coming from behind me it looked like a wave of animals were coming right at me however there was no animal in sight.

For some reason or another even when I didn't see anything I ran...

Ran as fast I could to the other direction. I ran across the grass and dodged out of the way of the trees, I jumped over small holes and crossed multiple rivers.

I never ran out of breath I just ran.

For years it seemed that it was my life nothing but doing the same shit day in and day out but that's all I did for years as I ran across great plains of grass ran across the snowy tundras the world had no limits and there was no one to stop me.

A grassy plain was where I was a plain so heavenly and open and free nothing within sight of me just the green grass and the sun and clear blue day, that is where I stopped, I waited and let gravity take me down

I fell...

and fell...

and fell.

I was falling not forever but to the ground below the wind blew through my face and body as I went into free fall toward the ground below.

I didn't say anything I just fell, the ground below was a bit barren almost like a tundra only a bit more better but the center of my destination was a large lake it was not icy the water was still there but if I fell into the lake it met death.

For just about a few minutes I tumbled toward the ground below until I hit the lake with a loud crash I charged my way through the deep waters like a bullet.

I fell down still even I was already in the lake and surprisingly I was not dead it didn't even hurt when I landed though it was freezing cold but as I fell my way toward the bottom of the lake the darkness surrounded me and it consumed me.

I woke up near a open wheat field, the wheat weren't to big to obstruct my view big enough to reach to about my hips I looked forward and saw a Alicorn.

Like from the my dreams of earlier I looked forward and looked into her eyes in awe. The Alicorn smiled at me as her horn lit up and before I knew it the entire world faded out of existence as it was consumed by the magical consumption.

I woke up in a start,

Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my breathing was fast and rapid.

I looked quickly both ways left and right and saw that I was not in any dream anymore.

My breathing slowed and my senses started to come back to there regular states, As my senses came back to me I heard ringing I looked over at the computer monitors and machines that were going out of control.

"what the fuck, are they getting a malfunction?" I groaned and looked at the radio capture that connected to the radio telescopes outside and saw that it was perfectly normal still giving off a regular flat line but catching some background space noise once in a while.

I looked at the machines that I still didn't know what they were but they were speeding and doing multiple calculations as well as giving off steam.

I looked over at the printer side of the machine and my eyes widened.

Papers filled the room on the other side covering almost the entire floor.

"shit shit shit shit... OH shit dam it!" I cursed.

I ran over to the machine and looked around for the off button when I didn't find it I ran over to the power cords and pulled them all off effectively turning off every single machine in the room.

I gave a sigh of relief and looked over to the tons of paper laying on the floor.

I picked it up from one end and walked over to the other side of the room making sure the results were not all messy and all over the place.

I scanned through the endless papers and the results were all the same.

Im not a physicist by any means but if the math is right... I ran over to the desk and grabbed a pencil and peace of paper and started to right out the coordinates and numbers associated to the paper. By these calculations these effects on the quantum world must of come from...

Canterlot Highschool.

The quantum equations say that most of the quantum particles are rather all random or orderly random but a scale of this magnitude is unheard of... I grabbed the peace of paper that held all the graphs and lines and picked everything else I brought over and ran outside to my car.

I drove my way back into city to the location of where the graphs showed.

I looked at my new information and then looked ahead at the road to avoid any collisions.

It was a bit late morning so the morning traffic was already gone.

Dam was it that late?

Not only that but by this information it shows exactly where we were supposed to start working on these experiments but wouldn't this clearly demonstrate the existence of what they were theorizing just the day before?

Was it just a coincidence that where they wanted to show there experiment where the quantum intervention had happened?

Many questions were going through my head though one question particular stood out, was this related to the dream I had?

Or even more so did that dream have anything to do with the other dream I had the other night?.

It wasn't to far fetched the entire dream was all wacky the results are something that was never seen before.

Was this all just coincidence or was there something more than I could ever know?.

The only way to find out was to make my way toward the highschool.

I drove for a while double checking once in a while to see if the results were as I thought and every time I was right.

I did a turn and exited the highway and drove for about fifteen minutes until I reached the entrance to the parking lot of a school.

The school was pretty big it was almost five times as big as my workplace. Though from the looks of it the school looked more like a university than it did a regular highschool.

The school seemed to be separated into three parts like my workplace, also students were all over outside as well from what I could see from the windows they were inside as well.

I drove into a open parking space and manged to get out of my car as I took the results and other things needed if my crew would be here. Students and faculty member's were all around the school some times they would run right by me missing me just by a bit but they would mostly leave me alone.

"Now there should be a group of people in the area that work with me somewhere around here..."

"Mabye I can find them inside the school or around exactly where the quantum entanglement had happened"

I walked around in front of the school looking at the long peace of paper In hope of finding out where around here was the entanglement.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as the lines and numbers just were all over the place and standing around In front of a highschool wasn't going to help me I would need some hours to figure this all out and in time I would be better off if I just searched around the school.

When thinking some object flew right behind my head and slammed right at the back of my head.

"Fuck" I said through my teeth as I rubbed the back of my head.

I looked behind me and saw a soccer ball right about a meter from me.

I looked up and saw a girl with cyan skin and rainbow hair come up right in front of the ball and then proceeded to kick the ball up to her hands.

I gave a smile "You got some nice moves but would you mind not hitting people at the back of their heads?"

The girl gave out a small laugh "Well I didn't do it on purpose"

I crossed my arms and gave a smirk "Ya sure you did"

The rainbow haired girl gave a small smile "Well it was nice meeting you maybe ill see you soon"! She said to me as she started to kick the soccer ball with her legs and started to run off chasing it.

I smiled a bit that it was a relief from the frustration even though the back of my head still hurt.

"Hey whats your..." I looked at the side from where the girl ran off to and saw that she wasn't there anymore.

"Name" I sighed and walked inside the building and made my why toward the principals office to see if they knew where the team was.

I walked into the office and saw a violet sort of tall women sitting in a office chair.

She looked up as she noticed I walked into the room.

"May I help you?" she questioned.

It looked like she was eyeing me up and down, "Uh ya I am with a group of people who are supposed to be here I was wondering if they did come and if so where they are? And also I work with the physics and bio department of Virginia.

She looked down at her papers and then looked back up at me, "Yes they arrived right when school opened today and I think if im not mistaken there at the very backfield near our fountains and statues".

I thanked her and started to quickly run toward the back of the school. Though as I ran I started to formulate on what I was going to do once I made it to them, I haven't really thought of what I was going to say and by what this things on the paper said something big had happened around this area.

Questions were what made it through my mind and the thought of maybe my dreams having some sort of connection with this were possible.

I wasn't the type of superstitious guy who would just accept anything without question but the odds of what was happening and what was in my dreams from today and yesterday were all too much.

Also what was that name that I was giving myself at the beginning of a dream from yesterday?

What was it... Kepler Gliese? And what were the odds that exactly where we were supposed to investigate this idea it manifests itself right where we were supposed to go.

All these questions need a answer and quick I ran toward the end of a hallway to a double door that led to the backyard of the school.

I ran right through the doors and looked to see if my team was here.

As the suns rays hit me I looked out and found that it indeed contained my team from at least the looks of it.

Scientists of all types wearing lab coats and others using equipment were spread all over backyard to the school.

It looked like that the project was in disorder it didn't look like the project had any goal but only they were walking around doing some tests as if they were trying to look for something.

I walked forward until I saw Eric and Sam At around a fountain and ordering people around.

"Hey John!, Eric! I found something!" I yelled.

Eric and Sam were taken completely by surprise as they automatically spun around and turned to face me.

"I didn't know you would be here Justin" Eric exclaimed.

"No time, I was at the place that I was supposed to be sent to last night, and when I was sleeping... well this happened!".

I showed them the long peace of paper as Sam took it and started to look over as well as Eric.

They looked over it for a while and looked at the math at the sides of a paper for about a minute but afterwards there eyes started to widen and they looked at me.

"What does this all mean?" I questioned

Sam looked at me with those eyes again those same eyes and deep evil smile that he had put on just the night before.

"Sam? I need answers!"

Eric started to chuckle a bit at my reaction,

I looked at him for a brief moment then turned to Sam who was walking right towards me.

"Dude, Justin chill I guess we should finally tell you whats going on" Sam said still keeping on his smile.

"Whats going on?" I pressed.

"This isn't some sort of "experiment" this was all made for a purpose" Sam explained.

Eric then started to walk forward as well "And you... my man just out of pure bad luck mange to get yourself involved in all this"

I didn't like where this was going, if I had to take decisive action it would have to be now.

The sky started to darken the sunlight going through the afternoon day started to turn gray turning the entire area more dark.

"You should of stayed away Justin". But you just had to lean on your primitive superstition of your dreams" Eric started to laugh after he finished the sentence.

I started to walk slowly backwards towards the school

"Ok... guys your starting to sound a lot like mad men"

"History's full of Mad men Justin or people who were called that by cretins like you!", Eric exclaimed

"You idiot don't you see? We are the change that will soon... change the world" Sam's smile never seemed to get off his face as Eric continued laughing behind Sam.

"So take this as a lesson Justin..." Sam smiled even bigger.

The gray clouds from above started to turn dark gray and make the entire area turn into almost a depressive rain light darkness.

Rain started to fall not in the downpour rain that I saw in the first dream but in a drizzle but from the feeling of it I knew it wasn't going to stay like this much longer.

The scientists around were still looking for something like they were drones all bent into looking for one thing in there life.

A lot of them however were now looking at the conflict that was going to erupt any moment now.

The rain dripped down my hair and onto my shoulders the rain started to get heavier and heavier the suspense filled the fog that was starting to take form around me.

"Don't fuck with the status quo"... Sam then quickly as fast as the lighting around me pulled out a 1911 pistol right out of of his belt and aimed and fired right at me.

A shot of pain ripped through my shoulder, everything seemed to go to slow motion as chaos started to ensue around me.

The force from the gun sent my shoulder back pulling me down which I wanted since I didn't want to get shot at.

I made myself fall backwards behind a metal bench which was near a small hill but the hill was big enough to not be exposed to the open fire.

The rain started to fall like downpour covering the ground very fast in water.

I grabbed the tiny hole that was in my shoulder and held it to keep the blood in.

Gun shots started to fire all at once, multiple shots from every direction ahead of me.

Sparks flew as I heard the bullets hit their targets at the metal bench in front of me.

Looking as hard as I could forward to see what was going on I saw Eric pulled out a Ak-47 and Sam was walking very slowly toward me near them the scientists at least the vast majority of them had their guns out and aiming at me the guns ranged from 19th century pistols to modern day Rifles.

Suddenly a door was pushed open loudly and forcefully right behind me as I saw three police units with there weapons drawn come out.

"WE HEARD GUN FIRE IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY WEAPONS PLEASE PUT THEM DOWN" one of the police guards Yelled.

I looked behind me as I hid low to the ground the police guard who was the first to come out was then shot right in the chest he yelled out a short scream before we was shot again in the head while he fell to the ground.

The other two police officers started to open fire at the scientists in front of me.

One of them looked like he called for backup as after about a few seconds of firing from each side more police from inside the school came out even a sniper came out on top of the roof.

"WE NEED BACKUP SEND BACKUP" The officer started to radio on his walkie talkie but before he could come back to his gun a shotgun shot roared through the air as he was sent flying back towards the wall and falling on the ground dead.

The other police officer looked right at me "SIR LET ME HELP YOU QUICK!" I turned to start trying to make it to safety but before the police officer could make it about halfway his head was suddenly not there as a loud gunshot from right behind me took it out.

The rain fell on downpour all over me as I experienced the police officer fall to his knees then to the ground.

I looked behind me to see sam aiming at me with his pistol.

"well, well, well looks like someone wouldn't die" He aimed right at my head but as I shielded my face a loud almost bomb like sound tore right through the air.

I looked in front of me and through the rain that was almost blocking my vision I saw a steam of black smoke right behind Sam as if a grenade just exploded right behind him.

I saw Sam trying to make his way out of the ground but from his condition it looked like he was in extreme pain.

I looked behind me one more time to see that now there was a all out gun battle going on between a group of evil radicals looking for something which I had a feeling what they were looking for, and the police officers from the school.

People from both sides were getting hit some scientists were getting shot all over and some police were getting shot it looked as if the stand off would last forever.

Despite the pain in my shoulder I manged to stand up and run over toward the scientists who were near the fountain for the most part.

I slowly stealthily walked across the open battle field and once in a while jumped behind something to hide from the fire.

I don't know if it was the rain that was almost blocking the whole world out or that the scientists were too busy fighting the police.

Suddenly I saw three guys look at me and started to open fire at me, bullets hit all around the wet grass around and I ran as fast I could behind a trash can as I took cover I heard the bullets start to hit the metal ahead of me.

I saw a shot up guy a few feet away from me with about five bullet holes littered all over his stomach and chest.

Next to the guy I saw a glock pistol, I waited for the bullets to stop shooting at me and then when I heard the thunder strike again I ran toward the person, the rain pouring all over me and with the cover of it I grabbed the gun and ran back toward the trash can.

But before I could make it there I slipped on the water that was covering the ground almost now right before the gun fire ensued toward me again.

I laid in pain on my back but I manged to look at the three scientists who were now covering themselves with some sort of face mask which I guess was what the police were shooting to blind them which set off behind of Sam.

Suddenly a machine gun roar came from the school as it littered all the way around the field I faced away from the machine gun fire and when it stopped I looked back to see the three guys lying on the wet grass dead.

Suddenly I saw Eric quickly reload his Ak-47 and shoot at every police officer with dead aim accuracy.

The thunder roared in the dark gray sky's and the rain forced its way onto the ground around, drops of water fell from my hair and onto face until it completely fell off to the ground.

I breathed in short breaths trying to calm myself I looked over at the fighting all around me and then looked down at my gun.

I stood as fast as I could and ran right in front of me hoping that the cover of the rain and the tiny bit of fog might keep me hidden and I would be able to escape back home. I ran forward but as I did two of the scientists ran right at me aiming there guns to take aim, I quickly pulled the trigger as the gun fire boomed into my ears and made its way towards one of my enemy's chest.

It hit him and he fell onto the ground clutching his bleeding chest. I started to sprint toward the other guy he saw this coming and aimed right at me but before he could of pulled the trigger I jumped forward and grabbed the guy and pounced him onto the ground.

The thunder boomed onto the background as I fought to quickly kill him he and I were in a choke hold with one and other I quickly got my weapon and bashed him twice on his forehead knocking him unconscious.

I breathed heavily as this was the first time I killed someone but at the moment it didn't matter what did matter was that I got out of there with killing as least as possible.

I ran forward a few more meters a guy with ratted clothes from the rain aimed at me with his assault rifle but before he could shoot a couple of gun shots hit him at his back and he collapsed onto the ground I looked at him for a quick second as I ran but continued running.

The storm must of started to get even worse the wind was now blowing faster and faster till I was almost effectively almost not able to run forward anymore, the wind hollowed through the rain and fog like a monster.

Suddenly through all the gun fire making its way all around me I saw a statue a white marble from the looks of it with a horse at the very top I decided that I should take cover here since it was big enough to block out most of the bullets coming at me.

I made my way towards it but before I could settle down one of the guys ran right from behind the statue with a Ar-15 shooting wildly barely missing me.

I brought myself low and shot him three times in the stomach which ended his shooting as he fell onto the ground.

I ran right behind the horse statue and started to breath heavily, the wind blew hard just barely low enough to keep me straight and not falling back.

The rain dripped right off the statue and the flat marble plain it was standing on right on me and all around me.

Suddenly when things seemed to start to go out of control and the last bit of hope of making it toward my home ever again was sweeping away into the blowing wind a loud explosion came at the other side of me.

I looked right behind me at what I thought was a bomb explosion from the police who were shooting at that direction.

I saw a light...not the remaining smoke from some grenade or bomb but a bright light, a light bright enough to shine right through the dark night and through the raining wind.

As the downpour fell on my face and fell right off it the world around me seemed to go into slow motion.

The people around me didn't even seem visible as the fog was now strong enough to wipe the rest of the existence away.

As time seem to almost stop I manged to stand up and walk toward it very slowly as if the light was calling out to me.

I took my time... one step at a time.

Every step I took the light got me into its grip even more and my feet was like I was in a ocean in the rain wiping all my problems away as the wind blew them away.

Before I could make my way into it a sudden scream from my left caught me out of my gaze as I saw no other than eric running right toward me.

He collided right with the side of me and both of us fell to the ground as we both wrestled with eachother as we fought for dominance to see who would end up on top.

I gritted my teeth and then grabbed the top of Erics hair and pulled on it.

He gave out a short scream enough for him to let go of me.

I used my other free hand to land a punch right into his face which sent him back.

I stood up and looked at the light and began to run at it but before I could even get half way there a shot rang through the air and a sharp pain ripped right through my leg.

The pain reignited in my leg reinforced the pain that was still in my shoulder the pain was overwhelming and I collapsed to the ground.

As dirty water sprayed all over my face and body I looked at the direction of the gun shot only to find Sam.

Swinging his pistol in the air and still smiling that smile of his.

"Well Justin"... he started the thunder roared about and the wind blew across the wet ground blowing the cold air across my face I just stood there looking at Sam.

"This place... This isn't for you, You should of not of come" He pulled out a wet and ripped up paper which I recognized was the peace of paper I brought over here to investigate in the first place.

Eric stood back up he was rubbing his mouth where I hit, "Just end it already I hate having this peace of shit still living"

Sam smiled at erics statement "so we shall" I closed my eyes but less than second later a loud explosion louder than any other ripped the earth as it almost seemed.

My eyes were closed so I didn't exactly know what was happening.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that the light source had now shot up into the sky lighting up the last place where people could see.

I saw Eric and Sam holding there hands in their faces yelling in pain from the looks of it.

But I didn't care...

The rain, the wind, the light, I quickly got up very slowly as if time was slowing up again... And I ran.

I didn't care anymore nor did know what I was doing I didn't even think I was in control of my own body anymore.

I ran towards the light.. sweat and rain, the wind breezing through my hair the gunshots now overcome but natural forces I ran toward the light.

Every step in slow motion, the dirty water fell all up my legs and the rain was pouring down my face but I didn't care.

Time almost seemed to halt as the light was right in front of me.

I heard the screams of Eric and Sam and the gunshots and the rain the smells of everything,

the wind everything collapsed onto existence as I stepped into the bright light and at that moment it seemed as if existence itself had disappeared,

my reality isn't real anymore, was it ever?

Everything faded into the background as slowly put myself into the light making me hold it in its embrace and when I finally got in the world...

my reality,

existence as I ever saw it.. went black

* * *

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors if you see it :) Anyway i think i did very good at the last part very well wouldn't you say? so good that you just have to favorite and follow this story hmmm? XD Anyway any music or art for this story would be very appreciated i would even give you a shout out in this story!. Also mabye i can upload a chapter every two weeks at most thanks to my highschool but im cutting down on that to maybe a week. anyways Thx for your time! give a review and have a good day/night :)


	4. Equestrian

The sky was Grey,

the almost depressive feel around the city made it seem like everything was normal like everyone had given up on their lives,as if the world around didn't matter anymore.

The rain drizzled once in a while but it wasn't really raining it was just grey.

The atmosphere around the city had the scent of rain the entire feeling was overall disturbing.

Though not for me, The city was like late 19th century European sort of city.

The streets below were filled with people moving about and im pretty sure they were talking though I didn't care the world was already dead to me.

I stood at the end of a street which was littered with stores and markets of all types I was in a brown coat with a brown hat covering up my identity like I didn't want anyone to see me.

I walked through the crowds of people keeping at my own thoughts as I pushed them aside as if they were nothing.

I walked through the rain and grey air as I made my way across the city.

The thunder roared and I looked up but I didn't see any lighting strikes,

"There must be a storm coming up" I thought to myself.

I took in a deep breath and took in the air,

in days like this where I can say "I love today" as everyone just doing their regular chores,

men out working or building on something I could not give less of a dam about and women cleaning and keeping the houses warm and cozy and the children were all in school being turned to some robots with no individuality.

Everyday I went to my job as a craftsman and got assigned a project and went on to do it and got my money stash for the day.

I might as well of been born a machine theirs nothing to my life,

Wake up, Job, Home, Sleep, Repeat.

I walked past a couple of street parts and moved my way from the middle city buzzing part of town to the more outskirts of the city where I don't need to be reminded and get annoyed by the regular old robots around formally referred to as "normal people".

Anyway I walked toward the edge of town till a dirt road showed me out of town I walked down it for a few hours until the Grey sky turned to dusk and the sun started to make its way down.

I found myself going down the dirt road all alone as I liked it to be.

The wind blew through my hair and face as I got the bliss of freedom coming from me.

I looked at the fields that were surrounding me, empty of all useless burdens I ran right toward them and I then after a while slowed down to a walk and looked around me at the beautiful sky and night.

The birds chirped and the night critters started to come out of hiding.

I loved it out here, all the freedom all the unnecessary things gone just me and nature.

The sky slowly filled with stars as the night animals started to set the scene around me.

The wind blew through the grass and flowers around me, I took in a fresh breath of bliss and relief and enjoyed the beautiful area around me.

I took out a telescope and set it up in front of me.

I took my time as their was nothing to stop me.

Believe it or not this is probably the only thing to keep me sane, the world around me was a messed up and fucked up place where I was forcefully put in to but here I am pondering existence itself I guess I rather do this then never exist at all.

I looked through the telescope and looked at the details of the moon and planets which orbited the sun.

I looked at them all and looked at them in awe how they are all off without humans and society.

"Do I ever wish I could live those far of planets". I sighed but while I did I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

A planet, was spinning past quickly toward around the sun as if all free from life's forces.

I smiled and looked at the planet moving freely through space.

What a Dashing planet... Oh how I mourn to be with you, A Dashing planet of freedom form all problems and downfalls. The life of you must be great as I see a planet Dashing through space_._ I sat back down on the grass below me and looked at the plain around, the birds chirped all other types of animals making their own noises.

I smiled and laid back at the tree behind me.

Dashing planet... how I will be with you soon.

Modern day...

I woke up with a start, I was laying face down on a plain of white, pure white.

As in there was nothing but white.

I pushed myself to my feet and looked around only to find that every single direction as far as my eyes could see was just plain white.

There was no roof only the eternal void of white up above.

My head still had a minor headache as I tried to remember what had just happened as what I felt to be a few moments ago.

I figured that I must of blacked out as I remember approaching the pure light and then next thing I knew I was laying on the white floor below me.

I walked ahead and continued walking in front of me, the wired thing being that everything felt the same as if this void or plain of just white was constructed to fit my old life.

I had many questions, maybe I was dead?

Was I in a afterlife of some sort?

No... there had to be something more than just this... there had to.

I walked forward feeling like I was in the same place all the time.

Every step I took never gave out any noise nothing around me seemed to move what was this place?.

I walked forward for a few... minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Years?

Time felt non existent around here the entire room held still for forever and entirety.

Suddenly in front of me appeared a chair and a Tv, I stopped in my tracks at the unexpected appearance of these objects.

I circled them still trying to see if all this was still real or not.

I didn't say anything, just felt around the Tv and the chair feeling its texture and smoothness once I convinced myself that this was all real I sat down in the chair and looked straight forward at the Tv.

Suddenly as soon as I started to stare right at the screen the Tv turned on.

I continued my staring at the screen, The screen was fuzzy it was a static like you would see when switching channels.

Suddenly slowly images of random Tv appearances came on, Turing on at certain segments of it before cutting out to static for a few seconds then returning to another different Tv segment.

This went on for a while before a show came on from my dream earlier.

A show of... pony's?

The different colors and traits and adventures were displayed in front of me.

This time it didn't stop it stood there as if it wanted me to do... well something.

I didn't know what but seeing as all this started to connect from my dreams, to the connections on my equations to the light now this... something was up.

I looked at the screen and saw a certain rainbow maned Pegasuses flying through the sky.. as if free from all struggles from the world.

I looked at her and got reminded from the work I was doing on studying the planets moving around their parent stars. I stared at the Pegasuses in awe at her freedom and individuality, I smiled once more at her and began to sing.

_Oh I see you... The lonely planet... just Dashing across the sky as I see you... All alone and free... from society's restraints... Oh I see you Dashing... Oh I see you my little Dashing planet... Oh how I long to be with you..._

I stopped on a final note and looked at the Tv flashing white, fuzzing in and out of existence.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down from my eyes down my cheeks and right off to the ground below.

As I let the white light engulf me to the next life...

The feeling of life came back to me, I felt alive again like I was back to the normal of it all.

I took in a breath of fresh air that surrounded me which was odd considering that most of the air at my home city was polluted and smelled badly.

I liked it, no... I loved it.

I opened my eyes to take a look to see where I was, but when I opened them something completely new something so alien that at first I thought I was dreaming.

I blinked a few times then felt around me to be extra sure it was the real deal.

After every time coming up with the same results I was a bit convinced though even I still had my doubts and I was still leaning on all this being some sort of illusion on mind, despite the evidence to the former.

The land around me was real... but my reality didn't fit at all with what I saw.

The world around me seemed to be some sort of cartoon themed ... and then it hit me the world looked exactly like my dream,

The world around me was so fake, so disconnected from what I have seen as reality my entire life that even as I was sitting on the grass below me and feeling the realness of the world around me, my skeptical side was still denying it not to mention maybe this whole thing was a dream...

This world That battle all of it and maybe im about to wake up to a new day for work.

No... this whole thing was just to real for this to just be a dream.

The world around was completely cartoony the bright colors that surrounded me and the sheer happiness were certainly a change to the old and torn down nature of my reality.

It was like as real as the real world, whatever that meant anymore but the only difference was that it was animated and a cartoon but beside this fact everything felt as real as the reality I left behind.

I looked down at myself in part sense cause I was curious on how a cartoon me would look like, when I looked down at myself my body froze up and my eyes went wide.

I quickly sprang up on all fours and ran straight forward but no matter my shock nothing changed my new body.

I never thought I would say this but... I am a pony.

Or a horse if I had to compare it to anything to earths wildlife.

I examined myself and tried to form a analysis on exactly who I was with my expertise in biology.

My skin color was a dark blue like the oceans of past planets.

My mane and tail were a mixture of pure black and dark reddish.

My mane and body size were about the same as my human body, with it being strong and firm and my mane was just in the right shape above my eyes and going back down my neck and around it.

So I was a pony... great now what?

I stretched out my suddenly I felt something spring from my sides and looked over to see two blue wings spread out.

No way... im a Pegasuses? Like from greek mythology? Sweet!

Though I was still confused on how to take this all though fake or real whatever it is as I am living it at the moment I might as well enjoy it as it lasts.

I stretched my wings a bit to release some muscle tension which calmed me a bit.

Perhaps I can fly? Though the more I thought of it the more I realized that I didn't even know where to start and perhaps learning to fly takes years maybe this certain species like humans learn to fly within a year or so as we do for our walking skills.

My scientific side was getting a hold of me pretty fast but for right now I had to focus on where the hell I am.

I stood on all fours and slowly took a step at a time, Slowly taking my steps like a baby learning to crawl in its new body, as was I in my new body started to walk or trot forward as I got the hang of it after a few minutes of perfecting every step I manged to trot forward without slowing down much.

"Learning this fast and in no time will I soon be flying, high in the sky!" I thought.

I guess a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step and maybe getting down might be a good start on my new journey.

I smiled to myself as I trotted forward at my new skill of walking.

After a few minutes of walking down a dirt road that was barely visible that was put there by some thing or intelligence so maybe the road would lead me to some place that would lead me to someplace.

I looked at my side and saw a small pond I decided to look at myself in the reflection that I looked back at.

Though as I stared at the clear Crystal blue water in front of me I looked at the pony of myself. The new Justin, Reborn... as... I thought for a while as I looked for a new name that would suit my fancy for a new life.

I tapped my chin with my hoof as I thought and then the name I was giving myself from my first dream came to mind.

Gliese Kepler... That sounds like a great name! Kepler... wow.

I smiled and looked down to look at my body and face, My eyes were sky clear blue which I think was the most best part of me but all in all I did look pretty handsome... Not to stroke my ego or think of myself better than others but... Dam did I look mighty fine.

There were so many questions I still had on my mind and I wanted them answered quickly and I would know just where the hell I ended up.

After I got the hold of walking on all four legs I decided that getting used to this new body would have to be a number one priory but as for right now I would have to see if their was some sort of city near by to start off.

It felt so real... the place around me was a cartoon but yet it was just like real life almost maybe I was testing a virtual reality simulator? Hopefully not I didn't want to go back to a worthless life of being a dam robot.

The more I thought of this being the real deal and not some grand illusion some things dawned on me on the realization of my new reality.

With new world comes more opportunities!, I smiled, maybe this was a grant wish? A divine intervention? Or maybe perhaps something more beyond than I can even know.

Whatever the case was I had to promise myself one thing, that the events of the past will not rewind and interfere with this new opportunity this was my life now and I wont let anything or anyone change that!

I will be a free man this will be the life I had dreamed about since I could remember.

Now what will I do? Their was so much to do but I thought that at first I should get the basic necessity's for living cause what is the point of doing your dreams when you will be dead before you could do them?.

The dawning of my new reality and the questions that came with it were still buzzing all over inside my head but as I was thinking deeply on all my problems something started to come up on the horizon.

I didn't notice it but also that I started to enter a desert like biome but it was more mixed like a type of dry hard rock area instead of a sandy type desert though there was still sand in some places.

Not only that but the weather was not blazing hot but warm, Like the type of weather you would find on a nice bright sunny summer day, and I have no complaints about it.

There was a short nice breeze that blew every once in a while so it balanced out the temperature which I hypothesized was about in the mid 80 F so every time it did give off the breeze it cooled off the warm air creating a perfect mixture of warmth and a general feeling of greatness which was greatly helping me.

I looked ahead of me and saw that there was a sign that read "Appaloosa".

"Well that's a wired name" I thought outloud,

I looked over at the city which was a bit odd since it seemed to come right out of a old western type town.

Did I get transported back a few centuries? Maybe the beings that live here are just not as advanced as we were back in what I called my reality, which got me thinking again about what were the changes that were awaiting me in this life.

Also depending on the landscape of everything beside everything being like a cartoon and I was a pony nothing seemed to far reach into fantasy land, in fact the area looked a lot similar to the world that I used to live in.

I looked forward and saw a line of houses and stores and a grand town hall at the other side.

There were ponies almost everywhere that I looked, they were in the stores, outside doing some business or just walking around.

I tried to blend in which succeeded.

I didn't even know if I was even allowed here without some authorization but where else was there to go?.

I walked around and looked at the ponies around me, Surprisingly they looked a lot like those stereotypical western cowboy type people, which got me thinking that since the world looked even a bit familiar like my old one and this town looks a lot like those western towns as well as their people or should I say "ponies" that would mean that this world is like some sort of alternative reality to my own and I must have been put back in time by a few centuries and I am in America at the moment and that if I went east I should end up in maybe a some sort of alternative Usa.

But for right now my mind was on this town and seeing if maybe my theory was correct as well as settling down for the moment.

The ponies around me had from my observations had a male and female type distinction.

Depending on their voices and their body types I could easily detect which ones were Male or Female.

However there skin color was a whole lot more diverse than that of humans.

Everywhere I looked they had colors from all over the light spectrum, White, Black, Blue, Red,Yellow, you name a color they seemed to have it.

They also at least some of them wore some sort of hats and vests but their clothes matched liked their western town and landscape around them.

I also was glad that me getting used to "walking around" before I entered town helped me stealth my way into town, however I think maybe it was unnecessary as these town folks weren't the type of ponies that were all conservative and hung people by the neck just for entering their town.

I arrived at a train station from the looks of it, the train station was not really big like it was back in the cities, it consisted of a big long house which was I guess was some sort of welcoming station and with other type of stuff they didn't concern me at the moment.

Their was a large boarding area where passengers were going on the train and ponies would come out of the train and get on it so from the looks of it, it looked like a boarding station.

In front of it were of course the tracks which led far off into the landscape and beyond my horizon of sight.

I might as well board this train once it comes and go off east. There must be a map somewhere around this train station. I looked all over the docking area but there was nothing.

I trotted over inside the building which was a boring all entrance area with some tables with chairs.

Though by the looks of it... I think it might be where I might find a map, It did look like the type of area that you would go to for if your new to town and wanted to know more about it.

I made my way around until I found a stash of maps sitting upward and organized on a desk.

I took one quickly and looked at it to see where I was.

Though I was surprised to see not a map of the United states but a map of... Well I haven't seen anything like it before, Wow... From the looks of it I was at the bottom of southern part of the map around a desert like place and above that was some sort of city on a mountain which from the looks of it had to be the capitol of whatever this nation was.

I looked at the top right corner of the map to see the label "Map of Equestria" Hmmmm... This is a bit wired but now that I got it noticed to me these ponies were speaking English which was still wired considering I was in another reality but really it didn't really matter the more I understood these new ponies the better for me.

So Equestria... If my years of studies prove me right then that means horse in classic greek and ponys are basically horses in a way so maybe it did make sense.

I trotted outside only to be confronted with a loud whistle being blown right at my left.

I looked at the where the noise was coming from and saw a train coming right towards the town with steam getting pushed out of its train whistle at the top.

I walked down the town a bit more to look around at the town for a bit to see if I should stay here or leave though I had to not fall traps to life's ills from before so I thought maybe I could travel around check the land myself!

All the adventures awaiting for me are whats so great about this place, All unknown and no one knows me so I have something to live for now.

I guess I could stay here for a while it seems like a interesting place.

I walked over to a Tavern like building which had a ton of ponies talking, drinking and other such stuff.

I walked in through the double doors and sat down at a empty table which was right next to the window next to me.

The air blew in through the door way as I stared off into the distance from outside the window.

This is how I should live, just no worries, No stresses, Just doing what I want and when.

I smiled and breathed in a breath of fresh air.

Though I guess I should leave as I don't have money on me to spend here.

Though I guess I need rest and this is a good place to stay for that but night would come soon from the looks of it and I had no money to spend on a hotel, Wait now that I think about it I have no money to spend even on a train ticket.

I could sneak on the train but I didn't want to spend the next few weeks of my new life in jail.

I pondered for a while as I put my hoof on the table and laid my head on it for support.

Just then a waiter or bartender from the looks of it, With a beard and mustash with brown skin and deep black mane and tail came up to my table.

"May I take your order sir" he said in a manly voice.

"Oh... I um, don't have any money... I trailed off on the last words hoping he wouldn't chase me out for having nothing.

"Money?, whats this money your talking about?" he replied confusingly

"Oh!, wait so... everything here is free?" I said hopefully.

"Free?" the stallion gave out a small laugh,

"Nope everything still costs bits in this bar".

"Oh" I looked down sadly and then looked at the the stallion who was starting to get impatient.

"I don't have time for waiting sir, Order and pay up then we can move on" he said a bit more angrily.

"I don't have any bits on me sir..." I replied quietly"

"Well if you cant pay then you might as well leave!" the stallion shouted but before I could stand up someone came right behind me.

"Hey, Gabriel don't need to get your hisses in a fist we will pay for him".

I looked behind me to see two ponies. One dark red with a black mane like the waiter and another one which was light blue and had a green mane both of them were stallions.

The bartender huffed "You better" He then walked away back behind the counter and started to clean out some beer glasses.

"Hey guys you don't need to help me out here Im good without food anyway" I lied.

The two ponies sat on the opposite side of me and the began to talk.

"No can do mister we saw you about to get kicked out just because you didn't have any bits? We cant just let that go by".

"well um... Thank you I greatly appreciate it... Uh.." Before I could answer they finished my sentence.

"Im bluegrass almond" The one with the green name replied

and im "firefy walnut" the one with the black mane replied.

"Well im glad you came I was starving and I don't have any place to go for tonight".

"Well we have some beers and some hay fries ordered up for food but also we are going to catch a train ride to Ponyville which is supposed to go in about 30 minutes" Bluegrass explained.

"Train ride you say?"... "I came into this town like a hour or two ago and I don't have any bits on me at all".

I looked at both of them, Then Firefly smiled "Well it seems like you got dropped off in the middle of no where with nothing, If you want we can bring you along to ponyville and you can spend the night there and then go out to wherever your destination is".

"You would do that for someone you barely know?" I asked surprised.

Bluegrass smiled "Yep we would! But.. Well it would be good to know your name that's for sure"

"Oh sure ya, My name is Kepler gliese"

Bluegrass tapped his chin for a second "Kepler gliese.. Cant said I heard that before but anyway nice to meet you Kepler!"

He brung out his hoof in front of me and I shook it with my other hoof. Firefly paid for the drinks and food and we ate for a while and I talked to them about my future and what I was planning to do with it which they were excited and complimented me for doing so.

"I wish I could just travel and have no worries" Firefly stated as he started to eat some hay fries.

I smiled "I just came into town, no money and now I met you guys"

Bluegrass finished up his fries with a loud burp, "No problem, We usually do this with people we meet during our frequent travels around these parts".

"Well I cant thank you enough and again sorry for the trouble I apologized.

Firefly put his hoof up in front of me "No need to,Say Bluegrass".

Bluegrass finished his hay fries and beer before speaking "Ya?"

Firefly looked at the clock across the bar room and narrowed his eyes.

"I think we might have to go the train is going to leave any minute now".

"Lets go then!" I reassured everyone

"while we still got time" Bluegrass agreed.

Firefly left a small tip and we all left the bar and trotted over to the train station where ponies of all types were getting on and the train was starting to emit smoke from its chimney.

"Looks like we made it in time" I said smiling Firefly gave a nod and a smile

"Alright I have our tickets and I have a few bits for your hotel and the train ticket wait here ill get everything settled".

Firefly walked up to the train station and went to talk to a pony who was brownish with a grey mane and was dressed in a sort of conductor outfit.

Me and Bluegrass stayed at the same spot for a while while the chatter of ponies and the calm wind of the town.

"What you planning to do in Ponyville" Bluegrass questioned.

I was caught by surprise by a bit "ummmm, I don't know as I said back in the bar I just want to test things out see the world maybe and well I guess I have to start somewhere".

Bluegrass nodded in agreement "Wish I could, but I got a job and I have a lot of things to do with my life, you should also see this meeting as a start you already started my dear Kepler!, Make the most of it!" I smiled at Bluegrass's enthusiasm but was sorta sad as I found that he was stuck in the same position I found myself in before, though maybe he has it a bit better but still.

Firefly signaled us up and we made our way toward him and gave the pony he was talking to our tickets and we all made our way into the train.

The train was moderately filled and a few ponies were chatting it up but for the most part it was a pretty good place to be in and being away from the chatter and noise of the town.

"Well we will be on the other side of this compartment of the train, if you need us or are in any need we will be there".

"Thanks guys I cant thank you enough" They both smiled and walked off to the other side of the compartment.

I walked over to a chair that had a table lined up in front of it, I sat down on it and looked outside the window at the trains station as the last passengers started to get on.

The train whistle blew and the driver of the train yelled that all too familiar line of "ALL ABOARD".

I laid my head on my hoof as I looked at the outside of the train window as the landscape that was before me started to move... and we were of.

I just stood their for a few minutes just seeing the rest of Appaloosa go by as the train entered the empty landscape that was around the town.

The train let out its regular noises that it made on the track as the chatter of ponies in the background settled in the mood.

So this my new life, A brand NEW life.

A life in which I aren't a slave, a life all fresh and I had taken a step in a unknown direction that led to a unknown destination but that's the great thing about it... My life was settled back in my "reality" but now im here in a cartoon world as a pony preparing myself for a new life.

The train huffed its way across the barren desert landscape as I looked at the new land, my new home.

Everything has changed and its up to me to make it the change I want it to be.

This life will be the change I always wanted.

So Kepler as my name, A pony as me and a whole lot of opportunities ahead for me.

I took the first step, a path of life that went down straight for most people but as I was just going down the path getting brung into existence then just sticking like a useless robot for the rest of this one chance of life I got and I was wasting it.

But something happened that I don't even know what it was but during the infinite existence of everything a spark of something changed my course of life to a new one, and I wont let this one go to waste.

The train made it into a greener area with woods and grassy green fields and the sun started to shin and give off the bountifulness of life around me that was coming to life.

I smiled at this new found life and freedom as I looked ahead of me to a sign that read... "Welcome to Ponyville"

and then I had begun my journey as Kepler the pony of Equestria...

* * *

**Ok, So as you can see the ending your reading is a bit more professional by that i mean i just bolded it but anywho. I liked the ending and i think i made the transition to the Equestria world good if i do say so myself. Anyway very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes once this story is a bit done i will go back and edit my way through and see if i can fix them. Also i am going to name the chapters if you want to help me name them leave a review! also if you have a idea that you think is good for this story im all ears just leave it in the review!. If you want to create a art work or music for this story you can just be sure to send me it i would love to hear it and in fact ill give it a shout out :) I also figured out i suck a lot at diologue writing but maybe i can work on that a bit more but tell me what you guys think!. anyway im moving in a few days :( but mabye while im on a plane i might create chapter 5 a bit faster cause usually whats the hardest part is getting the chapter started. Anyway review what you guys think and give me suggestions and ideas thanks for your time! have a great Day/night! :)**


	5. Friendship is Magic

The train continued its journey across the grassy open fields of nature.

The trees and mountains with rivers and animals just roaming freely doing as they please.

After a while of me pondering my new existence I figured that I would start out in Ponyville for a while and move from city to city, town to town just traveling around and trying my best to resit life's restraints and pressures and I would make it my duty to avoid the slave like life from my previous life.

I finished pondering after I figured I had a goal in mind and I had nothing else to do so I just sat there in silence as I watched the open landscape in front of me pass away.

I like it,

Its funny really... when you think about it even the simplest of things can be great no matter how simple or small, anything can be worth the world to you and now a simple look at the bright side of nature just a simple look at it reminds me of so much I missed out.

A broken chain in the robotic life of my past and now I see things for what they are and see things more clearly now.

Now I didn't really take in that I was a pony in a cartoon type reality but if that is what I am so I can experience a new life then that was what I would be for my new life.

We pasted the "Welcome to Ponyville" sign as I started to see tiny houses and farms starting to crop up around the landscape in front of me.

The chatter of the ponies behind me caught my attention and I turned around to see the ponies starting to get their bags ready to get and leave the train.

I saw Bluegrass and Firefly start to move their way toward me,

Bluegrass was the first to approach me "Hey there did you enjoy the trip"?

"I had a lot of time to think" I admitted

"But I think all this is just so much, didn't I tell you guys how grateful I am for bringing me"?

Firefly gave a smile "I think you did and we are welcome but you don't have to break a sweat over it"

The train made its way into town as I saw the town come into view from the windows I saw that it was a a lot different than Appleloosa.

This one was a bit more looked like a regular town, It had that building style had farms and all sorts of town like structures and buildings which was what I liked about towns a lot.

In fact I was glad it was this simple the big buzzing and nosy cites from earth were to complex and annoying for me to live in plus I didn't really like people so being around a lot of them was a bit sour for me.

We arrived at a train station that was sort of like the one in Appleloosa only the style was a bit different.

Though like the ones in Applelossa there were ponies all over waiting for a ride on the train.

The train slowed down than stopped right in front of the train station perfectly lined up with the station.

The doors opened and the ponies moved their way out of the train, I was one of the last ones to get out as I didn't want to be caught up at the moment with everyone moving about but as Bluegrass and Firefly left the train and new ponies started to fill in I decided that I better leave now.

I stepped out the train to arrive at my first destination of my travels... Ponyville.

The town itself looked mighty fine and I wanted to look around at all the buildings and explore around the area for my visit here and hopefully meet some nice ponies like Bluegrass and Firefly.

However the sun was setting in the west and the day started to turn into the night as I saw the ponies around the town start to close shop and many started to disperse back home.

"Well it looks like I would have to settle my desires of exploration till the morning" I thought

"Hey Kepler! It looks like you will have to be staying in the hotel" Firefly explained

"Well I was getting tired anyway I think a brand new day tomorrow would be a good start" I added

"Well I know of a good hotel here that you can spend the night with though I would recommend that you start looking for some sort of way to make bits I dont think you would be able to travel everywhere with no bits on you" Bluegrass acknowledged.

"Crap... I dont want to fall back in from my life from the past but then again I need some "bits" as they call it, to go everywhere"

I tapped my chin with my hoof "Mabye I can go from town to town explore and travel and while im there work for somepony and get the bits that way".

Bluegrass smiled "Well im glad you got the determination for your ultimate goal though after your stay at the hotel your going to be broke and as you can tell from that Gabriel fella didn't take kindly to you having no bits"

We walked over to the hotel by then the train had left the station and the night was just now settling in the sky.

The hotel was now very wide about a room wide though the hotel was about 5 stories tall some of the light were on but the most of it had their lights out.

We walked into reception area of the hotel which had a pony at the front desk and another one which if I could guess was a cleaning type of pony.

One thing that I didn't know why it didn't concern me but everypony had some sort of mark on their flank which I should ask what that was about but not only that, my flank had nothing on it.

I was fully grown like the rest of the ponies but I still didn't have that mark on my flank.

I guess it must be taboo to see a adult without a mark considering I did get some stares and many them were pretty mean.

I tried my best to adjust my wings to hide the area where the mark was supposed to be to be sure I would prevent ponies from getting the wrong idea.

Me, Bluegrass and Firefly walked up to the front desk where a pony that had white skin and a blue mane and she was wearing glasses, from which I could guess she was reading some type of newspaper.

Bluegrass started to talk, "Excuse me Mam but I want to request a hotel room for my friend here I would just like to know the price please"

The pony stopped reading the newspaper and looked up at Bluegrass.

She let out a loud sigh and took of her glasses and places them next to her newspaper.

"Cant do it, we have a large convoy of people from canterlot for some business meetings and they bought up the entire hotel".

Firefly let out a loud sigh then sat down on one of the chairs.

My ears fell uncontrollably down, which was kinda wired I should rember that once I start studying around this world.

"Wait!" I yelled Both Bluegrass and the front desk pony looked at my direction.

"I mean, theres got to be some sort of way you could fit me in? And if not theres always some sort of other hotel around im sure of it right?"I asked hopefully.

"I dont think your from around here" the desk pony said while standing up.

"This IS the only hotel in Ponyville we arent much of a famous town or big one on that so more than one hotel is kinda useless".

Firefly laid back on the chair and put his hoof over his forehead. "Fuck dude, im not sure what we could do now, dam rich ponies from canterlot always hogging stuff"

Bluegrass gave out a short laugh but then stopped. "I dont know, we have to leave tomorrow and this is the only place I know of that you can sleep in, unless you like sleeping in the dumpster I dont think your going to have a nice frist night.

"This is going out great" I though to myself.

I sighed and walked up to Bluegrass and Firefly "is there anyother sort of ideas you guys might have" I asked in a sort of pleading voice.

Silence filled the room for about ten seconds, Suddenly a voice from farther into the room ended the quietness.

We all looked over to see the cleaning pony who was silent the whole time cleaning the floors had just spoken up.

She got her mop and pushed it into some water from a bucket to get it wet.

"You can ask somepony from around here for a one night stay if you should know anything from this town is that the ponys around here are some of the best ponies around, so friendly and nice I would bet that at least somepony has some sort extra room for tonight".

We all looked at her in silence as she continued wetting her mop then trotting away to the other room. Firefly had a confused look and bluegrass was equally as confused,

"I think that's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

Firefly sighed, "Ya it is, unless you can find a pony that is willing to let somepony in, also its the middle of the night!"

I looked outside to see that the sun had compelty set and it was barely visable outside with almost all lights around town.

Suddenly the door of the main room burst opened, Me and my other friends quickly looked at the direction of the door. I looked over and saw a orange pony panting hard, She had a blonde mane and tail and wore a from what I could tell was a cowboy hat.

Something inside me was mixing up like a soup of chemicals forming together to create some sort of thing called life.

I didn't know what that feeling inside me was it was so strange... I never have had this sort of feeling before.

I was shooken out of my thoughts when the orange pony started to speak. "Have any of you kind pony folk seen my little sister?!" She was obliviously in panic and was in hurry of finding her sister.

"Um sorry M'am but we have seen nopony ever since the sun went down" Bluegrass repiled to the mare.

The mare stomped her hoof on the ground a couple of times in frustration. "Darn it!," she breathed a little bit more before she spoke again "Well thanks for the help anyway".

She was about to leave the building before I stopped her "Wait!... Whats your name?"

She turned around and looked at me "Why you asking?"

"I..." I stuttered with my words for a bit more before I could talk "I want to help you find your sister!"

The mare lifted a eyebrow for a brief moment but soon a smile flashed across her face "So you want to actually help me? In the middle of the night?"

I smiled but nodded.

She smiled as well, "Well in that case im Applejack I usually would greet you in a much more better manner but as the situation is at the moment im afraid formal greetings would have to wait"

"Well nice to meet you Applejack, I nodded at her then turned around at Bluegrass and Firefly.

"What are you looking at us for?" Firefly questioned

"Don't you want to help me help Applejack?" Bluegrass looked over at the clock "We really do, though im afraid that time is against us and we need to be heading back, I assume you can make it through today with your friend of yours".

"Well I cant thank you guys enough for bringing me here to this town"

Bluegrass waved it off with his hoof "No need for thanks you already showed us your payment in thanks by friendship.

I smiled "Thanks I hope to see you guys soon hopefully" Firefly and Bluegrass smiled and nodded.

We both waved at eachother before I ran with Applejack back outside.

We ran across the roads and crossed different buildings and moved across obstacles at ease.

"So I take it that your new here" Applejack asked as we were running down the streets of Ponyville.

"Yep you would be correct, Though its a pretty crazy story but in short I was at Appaloosa and now im here"

"Wait a second you were at Appleloosa"? Applejack questioned

"Um... ya did something bad happen their or what..?" I asked worryingly.

Applejack shook her head, "No, Its just that my cousin lives there and maybe you already met my cousin".

I chuckled a little bit "Well probably not unless your cousin sells beer and seems like he can kill you in any second"

Applejack smiled a bit "Well by your description I dont think that would be my cousin".

We both shared a small laugh before we got back to running.

"So where exactly are we going?" I questioned.

Applejack stopped right in her tracks then looked forward "Were here" I looked over to see what Applejack was starring at and it was a forest but the forest was not full and green in fact it was pretty dark.

Something wasn't right about that forest... something about it made me shrink to my core.

"Whats... this forest have to do with finding your sister?" I felt myself starting to shake a little bit this wasn't supposed to be happening nothings this spooky even to me but I was still shaking just a bit uncontrollably.

"I believe that my sister, whos name is Applebloom by the way made herself go into this forest in order to get her cutie mark".

My eyes shot open a bit "You mean... we have to go into the forest?" "Also what in the world is a Cutie mark?"

Applejack nodded "Yep we have to go in there unfortunately, Ill explain later on what a Cutie mark is though the real question should be how in the world do you not know what a cutie mark is?"

I realized the error I made and quickly tried to find a way to fix it. "You see... im kinda from a place that does not have any cutie marks"

Applejack narrowed her eyes a bit after about five seconds she smiled "Well, then you got a lot of catching up to get tomorrow morning"

She started trotting toward the forest till she stopped and looked back "I didn't quite catch your name don't suppose you mind telling me what it is" She smiled a bit and I couldn't but help but smile back.

"Its Kepler giliese, But you can call me Kepler for short".

"Well its a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kepler" I smiled and started to run with Applejack into the forest while the feeling inside me over the came the feeling of dread that I felt a couple of moments ago.

The forest was dark and barely quite with a occasionally hoot from a owl or something was crawling below on the ground but for the most part is quite with only the wind going through the leaves of the trees to fill up to what would be complete silence.

"Whats the name of the forest that were in, Ive walked through and seen plenty of forests in my lifetime but this one... just seems out of place.

Applejack continued running till we were in a tiny opening then stopped to take a short breath.

"You got one hell of a instinct there Kepler cause you would be right this here is the Everfree forest and the reason why this forest is worse than any other forest is because..." I waited for a little bit before Applejack came up and started to whisper in my ear. "This forest.. GROWS by itself The weather isn't controlled and the animals live all by their own".

I was kinda puzzled for a second assuming that maybe what Applejack was saying was some sort of joke but the look in her eyes seemed to read that she wasn't joking.

"There's also some monsters that live deep in the forest".

"Ok now I feel scared..."

Applejack gave me a friendly punch at the shoulder "Dont be, we don't see any monsters around here for many months maybe even years so dont worry about it.

I nodded a little bit though now that I had this information something started to occur to me maybe that feeling that I had when we were looking at the forest wasn't going away it was still here".

My eyes widened a bit I looked at my right and left and I started to shake again... Something was... no... is watching us and I don't think its friendly.

I tired to shake off the feelings maybe it was a false alarm and I really wanted to help Applejack find her sister but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly I heard a scream ahead of us that sounded like a kid broke the silence of the woods around us.

"Who was that!" I yelled but before I could get a reply Applejack ran forward almost sprinting to the source of the screaming.

I followed Applejack in purist but no matter how much I ran it seemed like the farm pony was a lot faster than I was.

I pasted a few trees and ran across the wild grass that was growing on the ground below. The screaming continued and was getting louder and louder which was showing I was running in the right direction.

The trees covered up the night sky which would of made the entire ground below turn pitch black if it wasn't for the bright moon light.

I started to pant a little and hoped that Applejack didn't run to far out yet. I looked forward as far as I could and saw Applejack looking up a very tall tree which by the looks of it were about three times bigger than the trees around us.

I ran right next to Applejack and started to take a rest but before I could even start the scream from before came back and this time it was right above me.

I looked right above me to find to my horror that a filly was hanging by her life by a branch which was just barely holding on to the tree.

The filly looked like a kid version of what a grown pony would look like, The pony had a yellowish type of body color and a red mane which had some sort of bow on it.

"Kepler I need your help!" I looked over at Applejack "Is that your sister?"

"You darn tooting that's my sister!"

I looked up at the filly above and tried as fast as I could to think of a plan as fast as I could.

I was almost lost in thinking about the desperateness of the situation until I was broken from my train of thought with Applejack running back then sprinting forward until she jumped into the air and landed on the first branch of the tree.

"Kepler, I think I got a plan" Applejack yelled from the branch.

"What is it!"

Applejack then swung her way around the tree and landed on the next branch up.

"I am going to jump from branch to branch until I could get Applebloom"

I nodded my head but then got a bit confused "That's all fine and all but what should I do?"

Applejack looked down at me then thought for a moment "Just stay down there be sure you are there when I get Applebloom down".

"Alright" I said a bit disappointed

Applejack then continued her journey up the tree.

I looked at the surroundings that were around me and stared deep into the dark abyss that consumed the forest.

The moonlight barely illuminating the area I looked around as I set up my guard position.

The feeling from before never went away... Something was with us in this forest, and it wasn't the small bunnies on the ground below or birds in the leaves above but something that somehow put my survival instinct on the extreme.

The wind blew but just a bit enough to make the leaves start to move in the short breeze, the birds that were on the high branches flew off as if they knew something was coming on the horizon... and it wasn't going to be a nice Twilight.

I looked in front of me and narrowed my eyes, Suddenly in the darkness a pair of yellow eyes emerged my eyes widened as I saw for the split of a second a pair of eyes closing in on me.

I blinked a few times and it was gone, suddenly I heard the whispers again... as if tiny ghosts were whispering but very faintly.

I looked over at Applejack who was about half way up the tree doing wild tricks and moments effectively making her climb fast up the tree.

"Dam that girl can move"

Suddenly there was a screaming from the tree again which immediately afterward a loud roar that killed the silent air came from right behind me.

The hairs on my body stood straight up, I looked over very slowly and as I turned toward the forest I saw the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.

It looked like some sort of wolf... but the features were radically different.

The wolf must have been about three times bigger than my current size about ten feet high from my estimates at about fifteen feet long.

The wolf had precising yellow eyes from before that set of tiny whispers in my ear.

I tried my best not to look at the eyes, The wolf was completely made from wood and its teeth were... I gulped a bit while looking at its teeth... wickedly sharp.

Some sort of green goo or liquid was pouring from its mouth like spit I slowly in fear watched as the green liquid fell from its mouth to the ground which automatically eviscerated the leaves below.

I stood there in fear and was trying as best as I could to stay away from those yellow eyes of the wolf.

"Hey Kepler I got, WOAH NELLY!" I looked behind me to see that Applejack had made it to the top and manged to get get Applebloom to safety.

Applebloom herself was scared almost to death, she was shaking furiously and her eyes were closed shut she was also hiding her head on Applejacks shoulder.

"Kepler!, That's a Timberwolf run!".

Right when Applejack finished her sentence the Timberwolf in front of me sprinted straight at me.

With The Timberwolf quickly catching up at me I looked both at my sides quickly before The timberwolf leaped forward right at me with its paws straight out and mouth open wide I jumped as quickly as I could to my right.

The timberwolf smashed its way into a tree knocking it out of it senses for a few seconds.

"Applejack!" I yelled.

Applejack jumped quickly down right toward me with applebloom now on her back still closing her eyes.

"Ok I got a plan here partner, Im going to go straight back to my farm with Applebloom that Timberwolf is going to catch up to me unless it gets stopped somehow".

Applejack started at me with a small grin on her face.

"Oh,... And I assume im the bait?"

Applejack gave a slow nod.

I sighed "The things I do for people..." I turned toward the Timberwolf as it got back on all four of its paws and it turned toward me, anger in its eyes.

Applejack started to run as fast she could toward the town as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest I turned toward my foe who was standing about twenty feet or so in front of me.

We turned in circles around eachother each facing fiercely at eachother waiting for either of us to strike.

The green goo was slowly falling to the ground dripping down from the monsters mouth.

I looked quickly at the direction Applejack ran to then as quick as I could sprinted my way right into the darkness of the forest.

I ran... and ran... and ran as fast as my hoofs could take me.

I heard behind me the crushing of leaves quickly approaching me showing that the Timberwolf was right at my tail.

I panted harder and faster as I tried the best I could to outrun the monster behind.

I turned around and then right as I did so the wolf jumped right at me, I braced for impact and closed my eyes until a huge weight shot right at me which nearly knocked the air out of me.

I wrapped my hoofs around the wolf who was still pushing me through the air.

Suddenly we fell to the ground I let go of the wolf and started to collapse on the ground, I slid across the dirt scratching my back and torso.

I flew right at a rock which shot out a huge string of pain through my back.

I felt a warm release of fluid coming on back and from the looks of it I think I may of broken some sort of bone.

I looked at the best of my ability over to the Timberwolf who was still sliding across the ground until I saw it disappear off the edge which I guessed might have been a cliff.

"Jeez I hope Applejack comes back" I thought out loud I breathed out and stood on my hoofs again.

with my adrenaline still pumping I started to gallop forward toward the town Applejack went to.

I stopped myself right at the edge of the cliff that the Timberwolf fell down toward it was sort of dark I barely was able to see the bottom ground.

The cliff seemed to be some sort of a small ravine as I looked ahead I saw another mass of land.

"Here goes nothing" I jumped as good as I could with the scratches and blood now dripping down my back.

I was going through the air, I though of taking my wings out and flying but... Suddenly there was roar from right below me, I quickly looked down to see those yellow eyes coming straight from the blackness right at me.

My eyes widened but before I could react a large pain came from my chest.

The pain sent me falling straight down toward the ravine.

I tired to breach the landing with my hoofs I braced for impact, The nightly forest wind blew across my face as I landed and broke the free falling impact.

Dirt and dust got thrown into the air from my impact as I landed my head on the dirt below from pure exhaustion.

I looked up slowly to see the Timberwolf slowly approaching me, It was grinning, in a very sinister way green goo dripping on the ground from it open mouth.

I was almost paralyzed barely able to move out of there.

The wolf walked right on top of me and started into my eyes, I started to hear those voices again whispering around the sides of my head.

I closed my eyes and shut them tight as I heard the breathing of the wolf right above me.

I opened my eyes at my side trying to find out where I could hit the wolf over the head with some sort of hard object but to my dismay I found none.

I looked back at the Timberwolf who's green goo was slowly falling toward my bottom hoofs.

My eyes widened at the realization at what the Timberwolf had planned, The wolf slowly brought down its goo toward my legs.

I struggled against the paws that were forcefully pinning me to the ground... but to no avail.

The liquid substance made its way toward my bottom legs, Suddenly I burning fire I never felt before burned at my leg below.

I held in my screaming and closed my eyes shut as the pain was almost unbearable.

I felt my skin start to burn off as I relized the type of liquid wasnt't some type of goo, it was acid... I let out a loud scream of final breath as I held on for dear life at the bottom of the ravine.

I screamed as loud as I could in the hopes of some sort of rescue from anypony.

As I let out my last breath and effort into the screaming I blacked out... with no hope of ever waking up.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I breathed into the air of solitude on the ever existence plane of freedom as I laid there in the summer sun, Thinking for a brief moment that I was in some sort of afterlife.

Suddenly a bright flash wiped It away as I started to here chatter from voices I never heard before.

I was laying on something soft, probably a bed as the lights that hung from the ceiling from some building were above me.

Chatter, The word surrounded me like tiny little bugs I knew they were words... but for some odd reason they were incomprehensible. I slid myself down to the white pillow below me and let the abyss ahead of me take me.

I woke up with the sound of birds tweeting in the air, The fresh air blew from the windows beside brought in a new freshness of freedom and brought away the old stench of conformity.

Sunlight was pacing down from the curtains that were barely covering the windows The room was average sized and was a bit normal, Had a bed (which I was laying on) on my estimates it might have been some sort of queen sized bed.

It also had a desk, with a mirror and other accessories.

A lamp post was hanging on the roof and the lights were off.

It seemed like one of those summer afternoons where you could just not give a dam about the world and just kick up, relax and read a book.

I smiled at myself at that beautiful feeling I get usually from thinking of it.

I looked down at my bed and saw that I had no bandages on me and the wounds that were supposed to be on me simply vanished.

"Hmmmm, That's strange wounds like the ones I got at the very least could of left behind some scratches and I don't even think it would of formed into scars anyway this fast".

Also how in the whole world of Equestria did I get out of that fight with the Timberwolf? Though maybe I died and now I am in some sort of alternative afterlife.

no... something must of happened after I slipped out of consciousness from the lack of oxygen, Plus I didn't even believe in a afterlife anyway.

I looked down to see that I was laying on some pillows customized with apples and had a a blanket and another blanket on top of that one which was also customized with apples.

"Whoever lives here must love apples" I chuckled to myself.

"Wait a minute..." I looked around and found some more detail to the room it was made of plain wood and had many drawers and some flower vases.

I looked at my right and saw a couch customized with apples of course... Then I saw Applejack laying there sleeping.

She looked so cute sleeping there if I had to give my opinion.

I smiled and got out of bed slowly, still surprised at the lack of pain I was expecting to feel.

I walked up to Applejack and shook her awake, Applejack started to chuckle a bit "Kepler stop it" she started to giggle a bit.

I was a bit confused I wasn't tickling her, Suddnely her eyes shot open.

"Woah there... im awake." She then stared at me "Kepler!, Your awake"

I winked at her "you betcha ya, say do you know where we might be?, Like a hospital and if not how did I escape that Timberwolf all unhurt and clean?"

Applejack chuckled a bit "all will be explained soon but for right now I will tell you that this isn't a hospital its actually my bedroom".

"Oh..." I laughed a bit then started to blush furiously.

"And that would mean that I slept in your bed?"

"Yep!" Applejack said in delight.

I chuckled a bit nervously then settled in myself a bit better, "You didnt have to give up your bed for me you know"

Applejack then waved me off "No worries, its the least I could do after you saved my younger sister!"

"Oh!, Ya by the way did she make it to safety ok?"

Applejack nodded "Yep, all safe and sound and if I remember correctly she is now sleeping in her room.

I felt a bit of a head ache so I walked over to a chair and sat down and let out a breath of air I then turned toward Applejack who was now getting out of the couch.

"How long was I knocked out for?"

Applejack started to walk toward me "About four days give or take"

My eyes widened "FOUR DAYS?... shit"

Applejack then patted me on back "Don't worry partner I have some place for you to go as I assume your staying in Ponyville for now and I have some other things to say but for right now I think we should go outside".

"Ya" I rubbed the back of head to get rid of the headache "Lets go, so anyway where are you bringing me?"

We walked outside the room and around the house which was surprisingly very farm like though since we didn't stop I couldn't take in the full view and take in the details of it.

We walked downstairs towards from what looked like the living room once down the stairs I saw there were other ponys there.

Three of them to be exact,

A whitish sort of unicorn with three diamonds on her flank. The other two were just like me at least Pegasus wise. One of them was yellow and had three butterfly's on her flank and the other one was cyan blue with a awesome rainbow mane and tail which kinda caught my eye as I was always had a thing being attracted multiple colors.

"Well Kepler we are going to some place secret but for now I would like to introduce you to some of my best friends".

I looked over at the three ponies who now then stopped and turned toward me and Applejack.

"OH MY STARS DARLING!" the white pony exclaimed.

"Crap, Did I do something?" I looked around and at me to see if something was wrong.

Applejack laughed a bit at her friends reaction "Forget her she always wants everything to be super fancy and everything has to be just right"

"Hey!, at least I got some decency around her, Unlike you Applejack who just plays in the mud all day"

Applejack and the white pony stared at eachother harshly before I interrupted.

"Whats your name, if you don't mind me asking".

The white pony looked over at me "Well its Rarity and its a pleasure to meet you..."

"Kepler" I finished

"Right Kepler, sorry just I tend to get a tiny bit over board with messiness"

"A tiny bit?" Applejack said sounding confused.

"So.. Kepler Huh?" I turned over to see the cyan pony was walking toward me

"Yep, and if you don't mind me asking whats your name?"

The cyan pony seemed to be a bit confused "You mean you don't know my name".

"Um," I thought for a moment before responding "Uh no I don't think we met before"

The pony narrowed her eyes a bit "And your sure you never even heard of the awesomest most best flier and pony of ALL of Equestria".

I thought for a moment before responding "Uh, I think but I... um" I stopped but then a grin grew on my face

"So, your Rainbow Dash huh?"

"The one and only!, I knew somepony would remember who I was".

I was a bit confused at why she thought I knew her.

"Don't worry Kepler this one here just thinks that shes better at almost everything and while she is good at flying she thinks that everypony in Equestria knows her".

"Thanks Applejack".

Rainbow Dash got a bit irritated "Hey!, it isn't being all egoistical and bragging and such if its all true!"

I grinned a bit to myself "I thought I was better I didn't know anypony in Equestria could fly better than me"

Rainbow Dash then looked sharply at me then narrowed her eyes while starring at me

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

I smirked a bit "I thought you wanted to challenge me"

We both started at eachother both smirking and narrowing our eyes at eachother.

"Umm... excuse me but um I don't think I had the chance to introduce myself yet"a tiny voice barely audible came from my side.

Me and Rainbow dash looked over at the source of the noise and found the last pony who was yellow hiding behind her pink mane.

"Oh nice to meet you..." I waited for a moment so the other Pegasus pony would finish the sentence but she just stood there slowly playing with her hoof on the ground while still hiding behind her mane

I smiled a bit hoping that I didn't scare her or anything "Its alright I don't bite" I said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm... My name is Fluttershy" the yellow pony said in a very faint whisper.

"Fluttershy... Huh" "Well I could tell you ain't the talking type and that actually is a good thing about you"

Fluttershy seemed a bit stunned by this "Really? Noponys told that before to me."

"Well I think its kinda cute and it reminds me a bit of me"

Fluttershy blushed a little I smiled a bit at her before turning to my other friends.

Rarity then started to speak up "Well I think it was big pleasure meeting you Kepler but I think that we all have something to show you"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all gave a Uh-hum and nods of approval"

"Well you seem to be a great challenge around here Kepler, Ponyville certainly needs more like you. cant wait to see more of ya!" Rainbow dash said excitedly.

"Well Kepler I would like to introduce you to my other friends but for now a surprise" Applejack grinned.

"Ooooo, I love surprises!"

Rainbow dash gave out a giggle "Trust me Kepler, Your going to want to see this surprise"

"Lets lead him there then shall we?" Rarity offered All the ponys gave nods of approval and we all started to move outside.

So this is my friends? That's kinda strange all these ponys meant something to me and I had the courage to talk to them.

Usually I wouldn't even get out of my way to talk to anyone. But this was different there was something about these new friends of mine that make me so... or makes me filled with well... I don't even know all I could say was it fills me with some sort of magic.

I smiled as I noticed I just earned something I never had before nor even dreamed of... Some friends. Friendship truly is magic...

* * *

**Woah that took a long time. I started this right after i finished the other chapter i didn't think it would take that long. So this chapter was written in a Airport on a Plane and on a Car ride across the deserts of Texas and in a hotel. Anyway i moved and now i am in NM and i am going to a new school nothing new really its just me my phone and laptop and myself of course. So what did you guys think of this chapter if you guys have some ideas for this story let me know in the reviews!. Also very sorry for any spelling or grammar errors if anyone is a editor or is willing to help me polish up my story a bit let me know!. Also if you guys want to create artwork or music send me a link to it through PM or the reviews i would also give a shoutout! so i very much encourage it!. I kinda rushed the ending a bit there and i know i suck at dialogue a lot though mabye not but i think i do worse when talking between characters but dont worry all explaintins for the unexplained for this chapter will be explained next one dont worry!. Anyway have a good day/night Everypony! be sure to follow and fav this story thank you!**


	6. Regrets,Party's and New Beginnings

Thunder roared in the sky's below, the rain still downpouring as hard as it could onto the ground below.

The shooting all stopped and the remaining police and scientists for the majority of the part were dead, Their lifeless body's on the wet ground below as the forces of nature covered up its mess.

Just a few moments ago it wasn't like this...

Eric stood from the dirty mud water below and stood up to face sam

"Just end it already I hate having peace of shit still living"

Sam smiled "So we shall"

Eric smiled until suddenly a loud explosion forced his body involuntarily right behind him a few feet and onto the ground below.

His skin burned with a fire he never felt before, he yelled to get rid of as much pain as he could but to almost no avail.

He heard sam not that far off screaming as well, Eric looked forward and saw his Ak-47 laying on the ground.

Thunder boomed in the dark skys and the fog almost blocked his entire vision if it got any worse he wouldn't have been able to see anything at all.

Eric crawled the best he could over to his gun he was sure to duck to avoid the bullets whizzing by right above him.

Rain fell down his his face as he slowly made his way toward his gun,

He grabbed his gun and as if on Que the thunder roared in the sky.

He turned over on his back and faced where Justin went but as he turned the light exploded everywhere blinding him, He screamed one last scream as he was flown back he hit the concrete road with his back where on instant he got knocked out of consciousness.

Eric woke up with a start,

The rain was still falling but it seemed like it stopped storming up.

The fog was completely gone and he could see again, though his eyes were still seeing a lot of white which he thought was because of the bright light.

He stood up as the rain drizzled down his back and head, The thunder wasn't so close this time but instead was out in the distance as he heard the thunder rumble out a few miles.

"The storm must of pasted" Eric thought,

He looked around he noticed that he was still around the school area as his hearing regained its sense he started to hear sirens from police cars and the school bell ringing loudly through the air.

Eric sighed as he stood up he cleaned off with his hands mud that was all over his shirt and then started to walk toward where he thought sam would be.

His gun was way far behind him and from the best of his seeing Eric could see it broke into many peaces.

He continued walking across the field, bodies littered the ground, blood flowing from the open wounds that were all over them.

He could sense that a lot of the buildings had caught on fire but were since put out by the rain.

He walked over to the statue where he was earlier where the fighting was in full swing.

He gritted his teeth in anger "That.. FUCKING Justin.."

He let out a grunt then walked over to where Sam was.

He was laying on the ground, his glasses were all but gone his skin was severely burned and a bullet mark was open near his stomach.

"Oh Sam, We should of killed him when he had a chance" Eric let out a sigh then looked over at the after battle.

The thunder roared again this time a bit farther away as the rain drizzled just enough to keep Eric wet.

Suddenly he heard more police sirens coming from what he guessed about a mile away.

Eric narrowed his eyes and started to head back toward the parking lot.

He walked over dozens of dead police officers and scientists alike as he walked down toward the parking lot as he made his way toward his car.

The sirens were now close, very close he walked over to his car which was a reddish type of mustang.

He took out his keys and opened his car and got in.

As the field of vision expands to cover the whole school Eric started the engine letting it start it roared like the thunder above he then drove off out of the parking lot and out into the road.

After which Three helicopters started to come into view right above the field as About thirty police and FBI cars and trucks drove into the grass where the battle took place.

The doors swung open as about fifty Fbi soldiers decked out in full riot gear jumped off and pointed there guns in every direction as the field of view goes up to the grey sky above the thunder roars once more and then it goes to black...

That cleaning pony wasn't lying when she said that Ponyville was a great place to meet friends.

In my first day... or I should say fourth day though this was my first day AWAKE I never was knocked out hard enough to fall into a unconscious state for four days straight though I guess we all live to live out new experiences.

Hmmm I should start doing some things I want done though as I should take advice from my friends Bluegrass and Firefly I think my first goal should see what type of town this was.

Though I already had a pretty good idea what this town was like.

So my new Friends Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and of course Applejack were talking just small chit chat just to know eachother a bit more.

Right now they all wanted me to go somewhere though everytime I would try to get them to tell me what this place was they all just laughed.

Well not completely out loud but sort of to themselves.

Whatever this place was they sure were determined not to tell me what it was all about.

"Come on Rainbow Dash can you at least give me some sort of hint?" I begged.

Rainbow Dash gave out a small chuckle "No can do sir"

I laughed a bit and then ruffled Rainbows mane"Well aren't you a tough one to break"

Rainbow Giggled then looked over at me "You seem to like my mane a lot, And Don't you deny it I saw you staring at it the whole way here"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly

"Its just Rainbows always did catch me eye, Plus I never seen anypony like you before".

Rainbow smiled a bit "I wouldn't be surprised im one of a kind!

" I shook my head a bit playfully "Not as good as me probably"

Rainbow Dash then turned her head toward me "You know... I hear a lot of talking I haven't seen any action as of yet"

I smirked "You up for a challenge"?

"Heck ya I am!, Tomorrow morning ill get ya and we will see who really is the best"

"Tomorrow morning it is then"

me and Rainbow dash stared off until everypony stopped moving.

Rarity then turned around toward everypony else "Ok, so I hate to break this Competition of yours but we are now here"

I looked ahead of me and saw a... Tree house?

Not really even a tree house, but literately a huge ass tree that had windows and a doorway and other things from a house.

"Umm... Is this like... my house?" I was a bit confused and it must of shown on my face.

The afternoon sun was still in the sky but was now starting to decent toward the bottom horizon below.

Applejack laughed out loud for a moment "You wish sugercube, This is actually the Ponyville library"

My eyes shot open "A LIBRARY!" Fluttershy shrunk a bit from my voice

"Oh my... I haven't seen someone get this excited over a library before"

"There must be so much to learn there about this place"

I must have been day dreaming about all the possibles of it cause next thing I knew Rainbow dash was holding my shoulders and shaking me awake.

"Yo, Kepler You there?"

I shook my head a couple of times to bring me back to focus "Whoa, Sorry about that just get excited over this kind of stuff"

Rainbow rolled her eyes "What an Egghead,"

I narrowed my eyes at Rainbow Dash "Who you calling an egg head?"

"Um let me think..." She thought for a moment "The one obsessing over a library!"

I rolled me eyes "So?"

"Well I... nevermind" Dash said defeated

"Uhh.. Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash looked up at me "Ya?"

"Your still holding me"

Rainbow Dash looked at her hoofs as they were still on me.

Immediately Dashs face turned red and she quickly let go.

"Sorry about that" She rubbed the back of her head and laughed a bit trying to ward of the embarrassment.

Suddenly I was grabbed by something strong and then I was pulled back "OW!" I turned around to see Applejack forcing me back by pulling on my tail.

"Applejack!, What gives?"

"Well you can play your little love game later but for now I think we should bring him inside you did want to know where were going right?"

I nodded "Well ya, But you didn't have to pull on my tail you know?"

Applejack smiled "Trust me you needed it"

I then stood up and stood next to Applejack as we walked up to the front door."Well if you say I did".

The sun was dipping down on the horizon giving off a nice reddish sunset.

Rarity came up between us and opened the door.

We all walked in, the first thing I noticed was that the room was pitch black It didn't even give in the slightest bit of light almost as if the room turned into a great abyss.

"Um guys... I cant see anything, can somepony turn on the lights.

Suddenly in a flash of a second the lights sprayed on me blinding my sight for barely a second.

I opened my eyes but was confronted with a explosion of confetti right in my face.

"SURPRISE"! The roar of many ponys most of which I didn't recognize surrounded me with the same word "Surprise".

I was still surprised and confused and well... many emotions were still all messed up in my head.

I looked around and saw from my estimates about 100 ponys all surrounding me.

Some of them had Party hats, others of them had nothing with them party related.

As I was confused at the moment, three filly's ran up to me and jumped right up and hugged me.

I stumbled back a bit from the force of a pony jumping and hugging me "Whoa there partner, slow down there" I looked down to see a familiar face, It was the pony I saved... She had her ribbon in her mane still and was hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She said with glee.

I smiled "It was really nothing I just like saving ponys that's all".

She then looked up at me and stared me in the face "Oh but sir it really IS a big deal"

She got off me and went back to her two other filly's which I guessed were her friends.

The other two filly's were ponys I didn't actually know or see before.

One of them was almost completely white like Rarity just a smaller version and different color eyes.

The other one seemed to be a orange Pegasus with a purple mane almost like a mini version of Rainbow Dash.

"Were you the pony who saved Applebloom from the timberwolfs from the everfree forest!" The orange pony exclaimed

"Well... Ya though I don't remember much of it I need some explanations like fast from Applejack"

I stopped for a moment to examine the filly's in front of me "Say, What are your guy's names?"

The orange filly flapped her wings about a foot in the air and landed in front of me "Im scootaloo!"

"Nice to meet you Scootaloo" I then turned toward the white pony but before I could ask the question I got the answer.

"And im Swettiebelle!"

"Well nice to meet you all I am assuming you all friends"

"Oh, were much more then friends!" Scootaloo exclaimed

"Were the Cutie mark crusaders YAY!" all three of them said at once.

I laughed a bit at there enthusiasm though I wish I could get that excited over something again.

"Say mister?, What happened to your Cutie mark?"I looked behind me to see Applebloom looking at where my Cutie mark was supposed to be.

My cheeks turned bright red and I quickly covered where my cutie mark area with my tail.

"Um... its uhhh... Nothing of concern" I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"None of our concern?" I looked ahead of me to see that Swettiebelle was now talking.

"Its our goal as the Cutie mark Crusaders to be sure every pony is able to get there Cutie mark"

Suddenly her eyes grew so huge which was pretty cute if you could ask me.

"Would you sir like to be the first adult member of the Cutie mark crusaders?!"

Jeez, I hate joining clubs mostly because I hate people but I guess its something fun to do and its the only thing I have of getting a cutie mark plus these filly's don't really come of as annoying.

"Um, Sure I guess.. I don't really got anything else to do"

"YAY!" all three of them said at once.

"We will give you member status once you come over on the day after tomorrow when you come over to our club house" Scootaloo explained.

"Wait wait wait, Clubhouse?... Opening ceremony?" I questioned.

"Well duh" Swettiebelle stated as if it was obvious

"Haven't you ever joined a club before?"

"Well... no not really..." I said a bit sadness in my voice.

All three of them smiled at me Applebloom then walked up to me and put her hoof over my shoulder "Well then, this is going to be the best thing in your whole life!"

I chuckled a bit "Well thanks for the invite, looking forward for it"

They all nodded there heads gave me a hug and walked of to the food table.

I kinda was looking at the ground a bit confused still at all this.

Applebloom then turned toward me "Thanks for saving my life I cant thank you enough" She then ran toward her friends who were at the food table eating some snacks.

I looked up and smiled "At least some people are good people" I thought to myself

I sighed but as soon as I started walking a pink pony ran right at me and before I could blink she was right in front of me.

"Oh shit! I said uncontrollable.

Before I could speak again she started to speak

"Were you surprised?

Were you?

Were you?.

She bounced behind me then in front of me again.

"Uh, Ya... wait who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

She stopped bouncing and faced toward me with a BIG smile.

"Im Pinkie Pie and im the Mastermind behind this wild party!"

I looked at her cutie mark which was three balloons. "So Pinkie Pie... well thanks for the party but you really didn't have to invite the WHOLE town you know".

She then gasped loudly "Are you kidding me? I throw a party for every new comer to our nice town of Ponyville".

"ANNNNND" she added "You saved Applebloom and helped Applejack my friend to safety if anything you deserve TWO party's"!.

She then hugged me extremely tightly where I was barely able to even breath.

I tried to speak as best I could "Wait... Your friends with... Applejack"

She then let go of me and smiled "Of course! Anypony who knows about the Elements of Harmony should know!"

I got a confused face on "Wait what are the Elements of Harmony"

Then Pinkie Pie started to laugh uncontrollably "Nice joke there Kepler!"

Then a purple unicorn walked up to me and Pinkie pie and she had a violet mane and type of star shape as her cutie mark.

Wait as second... Maybe she loves astronomy! Maybe I can relate to somepony around here.

"What are you laughing about Pinkie?" The purple unicorn asked the pink earth pony who was still laughing.

"She sure seems to like to laugh a lot" I said as I came into the conversation.

The purple unicorn then looked over at my direction. "Aint that the truth, Say Whats your name?"

"Its Kepler! Twilight!" Pinkie butted in we both looked beside us to see Pinkie Pie starring at us

"I need to start getting used to you aren't I?"

Suddenly I felt a pair hoofs wrap around me in a hugging embrace. I was shocked to say the least, I looked back forward and say that Twilight was hugging me.

It was a bit awkward for me at the moment so I didn't say anything. "Thank you so much...". With all the crazy things that happened within the past 5 minutes, A surprise party, meeting two new ponys and I even joined a club and lots of thank you's... Dam, No where in my life have I ever seen such thanks given for a action of another.

I nodded and smiled "I think this party is enough I though want to thank you guys for giving me such a good stay thus far".

Twilight looked up at me and let go of hugging me "I just cant say how thankful I am for a stranger to help one of my friends".

I thought for a moment before speaking again "It was really nothing I just like helping people, By the way is your Cutie Mark something to do with astronomy"

She looked back at her Cutie mark then back at me "Nope, Its actually the element of magic which is the unified force that connects all the Elements of Harmony"

She then thought for moment "Though I LOVE astronomy as I do other areas of science it is not my Cutie mark".

My eyes widened, "Wait... your saying that you love science?"

Twilight's eyes looked both left and right as if unsure about what might I say next.

"Um, Sure if that's alright with you"

My smile grew to almost as wide as Pinkie pies. I ran up to Twilight and held her by her shoulders which surprised her

"Oh thank GOD!, Somepony around here has the loving of science oh my god... wait is this your library?,

oh, oh, oh, what is your favorite subject?"

I was cut of by a hoof to my mouth from Twilight.

She then started giggling a bit "Oh my, I haven't seen somepony this excited before over Science, usually im just called a Egghead".

I paused for a second "Wait, Egghead? Does this come from somepony named Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes it comes from Rainbow Dash, and yes it this is my home, Pinkie pie usually has a big party for every new pony that moves in this town".

I looked around the best I could around the ponys talking and eating as saw that this was indeed a library there must have been hundreds of books on the main floor and I didn't even know how much books must have been on the second floor.

"You know, I heard of Tree houses before, but I never have heard of a tree library before"

Twilight laughed a bit at my joke "Say, Since your new here and as a thank you for helping out Applejack want to come over to the library and want to learn some new things?"

Though I could hardly hold in my excitement over the prospect of learning everything there is to know about the new world or new reality though also I would have to know everything I could about this new reality If I was to survive in it.

"Sure thing! I would love to, talk to you then?"

Twilight nodded "Sure!, see ya in a bit Kepler"

She then walked away back into the sea of ponies who were partying.

"I think I may of made more friends here then I ever have back on Earth" I thought.

"In a land of talking ponies in a world I didn't know I made friends in less then two days".

I then started to felt a presence right beside me. I looked over very slowly toward my side and saw Pinkie pie starring right at me, Her noise barely a inch from mine.

She blinked a few times then sped off at impossible speeds towards the cake table.

I rubbed my head in confusion, that pony is wired, no... More than just wired shes like a new type of wired.

Also the way she moved and talked might of broke some laws of science I should study collect some data and I might become famous.

Well I guess its time to tell Applejack what happened.

I walked over to Applejack who was drinking some sort of juice from the looks of it.

Applejack then noticed me and then put her cup down on the table. "Hey there Kepler, Enjoying your Welcome to Ponyville party?".

I nodded my head "Everything been fun so far, you know... I haven't really been to a real party before".

Applejack looked a bit confused "Why? I cant see why anypony wouldn't invite ya"

I flashed a smile at Applejack "Thanks, your to kind"

We both chuckled a bit.

I smiled "I met Pinkie and Twilight as well"

"That's great! Pinkie been a bit to wired?" Applejack asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe" I exclaimed.

Applejack giggled a bit "It shouldn't have been a big surprise, but.. the face ponys make when they first meet Pinkie Pie".

She giggled as I got a confused look on my face. I postured myself to seem a bit less confused than I already was but with Pinkie Pies party and Pinkie herself my face seemed to be stuck in a sort of confused manner.

Applejack than ruffed my mane a bit "Cheer up partner we have a party to finsh!"

I then remembered why I came over in the frist place "Say Applejack, you wouldn't mind telling me what happened back in the Everfree forest?"

Applejack pondered on remembering what happened back in the Everfree before motioning me to a couch which (thankfully) had no ponies.

We sat down and then Applejack turned toward me "Ok, but dont get all frightened now ok?"

I rolled my eyes in a playful sort of way "Come on Applejack, a faced a Timberwolf!"

"Tim-ber-wolf" I spelled out.

Applejack punched me playful on my shoulder "I was just kidding with you, ill tell you dont worry".

I sat down in a more conformable position and started to listen to what Happened to me.

"Ill, start on when I left toward the woods to help AppleBloom out of there".

The force of the wind blew against Applejacks face as she raced across the forest.

Her feet trampled the leaves below her, Applebloom her sister was burying her face in her coat as she hung on for dear life.

She ran and ran and never got tired, She pushed herself as far as her body let her all for the security of a pony she barely knew.

But it was a pony none the less and she would keep her word when she said that she would come back.

The trees started to disappear and as the night sky opened up above her clearly the town of Ponyville came into view.

She halted and panted for a second but quickly took Applebloom by her mane and set her down right in front of her.

"Alright Applebloom you listen here carefully"

Applebloom looked up at Applejack still shaking from before.

Applejack panted a bit more to catch some breath before talking "I want you to run over to our barn and get Big Macintosh just in case I dont come back within a hour got it?"

Applebloom only nodded and quickly got on her hoofs and ran toward the direction of there farm.

Applejack turned around toward the dark forest ahead of her and dashed in.

With no extra weight on her she raced her way faster toward where she left Kepler, Applejack ignored all the moans and screams and other such sounds coming from the complete blackness at her sides and in front of her.

She quickly saw the open plain and huge tree where she rescued applebloom, but Kepler was no where to be seen.

She heard a bone chilling scream right at the side of her, she quickly turned toward the direction and ran with all her might toward the direction.

She ran but right then she noticed that the ground wasn't going on her eyes widened in realzition but it was too late.

She flew off the ground down toward the ground below.

She rolled on the ground, dirt covering all over her as the force of her running collapsed her to the ground below.

Applejacks head felt dizzy and her vision was blurred, combing it with the darkness didn't make things any more better.

Her head cleard up and her vision came back to normal She looked ahead and saw the Timberwolf looking down on the ground.

She trembled and hoped in her heart it wasn't what she thought it was. The timberwolf was pouring down acid from its mouth to something right below it which she couldn't identity.

She crept slowly forward and finally saw a tail... it was the same blackish red that Kepler had.

Her eyes widened as she shake from nervousness, She trembled and hoped to celesta that it wasn't to late.

No, She had to act now if... No its too late to make assumptions yet.

Her sadness started to transform into rage, She gritted her teeth and sprinted forward she galloped and lunged herself right at the Timberwolf, She collided right with its back sending it with Applejack right of Kepler and right face first into the ground.

She held on the Timberwolfs back, The wolf shook as much as it could to try to get whatever it was that was right on its back.

Applejack brought up her hind hoof and hit full force right at the Spine of the wooden wolf.

The Timberwolf yelped in pain as it collapsed on the ground, Applejack grabbed as fast as she could the biggest rock laying down on the dirt beside her and picked it up.

The wolf started to try to stand up again but Applejack took the rock and rammed it right at the top skull of the wolf.

It yelled again but this time some sort of yellowish green fell from its mouth.

Applejack brought back the rock and hit it over its head again...

and again...

and again...

until the wolf stopped moving.

Her rage and anger calmed down as she got her breath back as she just stood their over the dead Timberwolf.

All of it happened so fast... Her brain barely comprehend what just happened or what was happening.

She never got that mad over somepony she barely knew.

She turned around and saw a motionless pony who by now was definitely Kepler His eyes were closed and his bottom legs were burned badly.

Claw marks and scratches littered all throughout his body and his hair was covered in dirt and his body in filth.

Applejacks rage and anger calmed down as she ran at the side of Kepler and checked to see if he was still breathing.

She lowered her head near his chest and felt his heart beating, but ever so slowly... Tears started to form in her eyes, she didnt want him to die... not like this, not when she made a promise to come back to him...

She picked up him as best she could and laid him on her back.

She then jumped up and ran toward the direction she went to before.

The wind blew off the tears slowly falling down her eyes, she tried the best she could to not cry... not in a time like this.

She ran faster than she ever did before, something inside her clicked on and now she was more than determined than ever to save him, whatever this mysterious force was she never felt it before.

She pushed through the forest and made her way toward the town but right as she got out of the forest as if on Que Her Big brother with her little sister ran toward her way.

"No time to talk!, Just help me bring him over to the hospital!"Applejack yelled in despair.

Mackintosh just nodded and ran with Applejack all the way toward the Ponyville hospital.

"I got Twilight over to the hosptial as well I think she might fix him!" Applebloom explained.

Applejack just nodded she still had trouble keeping her eyes from tearing.

She burst inside the hospital and immediately Nurse ponies rushed over to her and carried Kepler of her.

"Sorry Miss, this is as far as we can let non doctors go" A doctor pony said firmly.

Applejack wanted to put up a fight but she didn't have the strength in her she merely stood there in quietness as the doctor rushed with the others to the surgery room with Twilight.

She sighed and a drip of tears slid down her face.

She can now only hope to Celesta that it was all going to end well.

Mackintosh said something about that he would stay over night till the morning till they could bring him back to the farm.

She nodded and brought Applebloom and herself over back to the farm.

She trotted slowly over the clear night sky above as she made her way toward her farm.

Applebloom still was a bit shaken up, she made her way toward her room.

Applejack went into her room, The town was almost completely quiet, The night sky barely illuminating her house, The room was an errie quiet, Applejack sat on top of her bed, An owl hooted in the background and the moon was completely full and the stars were fully out.

She could only hope for the best... she then went under her covers and closed her eyes... for a better tomorrow.

The next day came when mackintosh came back with Kepler all better and better yet even healed, Applejack was too shocked for words but most of all she was happy she just couldn't express herself in anyway that could explain what she was feeling.

She gave up her bed for the next couple of days and even cut back on her work day to keep in check of Kepler.

Her friends now knew about it and would be there to help support Applejack, even Pinkie was planning on a super party for Kepler once he woke up.

Everyday she would lay herself on couch that was in her room and would go to sleep hoping for Kepler to wake up.

So then on the third day as the sun was rising as the light smoothed its way through the room she slept on a nap hoping for Kepler to wake up.

I felt Applejack embrace me in a tight warm hug "You scared me there Kepler" she said in a saddened tone.

I patted her on the back and let her lay her head on my shoulder "Its ok, I should be thankful here", She let go of me and we got of the couch.

"Say, I thought you said Applebloom was in her room when I woke up, then if so why is she here?"

Applejack smiled weakly "Well it wouldn't be a _Surprise _if I told you she was in your party now would it?"

I smirked "Guess not,"

"Though also if Twilight helped me out during surgery and cleared up all my injurers then how come she didn't recognize me when I talked to her or pinkie?"

Applejack pointed behind me, I turned around to see what she was pointing at right in front of me was all five of the pony's I met so far.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, all of them with smiles that could warm anyponys fears and worry's away.

I smiled, they then all ran up to me and we all gave a huge group hug.

After about ten seconds of hugging we let go then Applejack ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug I ever received, The hug was almost mother like with a slight bit more than motherly love to it. But yet, It was the tightest and best hug I ever got.

For a moment I forgot almost everything about the world and around me and just let myself me immersed into it.

I hugged back and for the frist time in such a long time.. I smiled.

No, I smiled all the time?

Right... No this one was special this one meant something.

Anypony can smiled when given the circumstance but this smile was something that I haven't experienced in what feels like a eternity.

Finally Applejack let go and we both smiled at eachother, me still holding that smile from before and this time it was genuine.

"Friends?" Applejack asked,

I stared back at her emerald eyes and nodded "Friends".

That was a frist... No where in my life would I imagine I would be with friends I always thought of other people as just there nothing but people.

Friends wasn't at all on my priority list nor was it on my regular list if I had one. I guess now since I am in a new land and trying to make a better me... I guess this friend stuff is here to stay and im dammed to say this but... im glad of that.

After we finished I finally did what I came here for, A PARTY!.

After all the emotional stuff and catching up on what happened (which I guess was a emotional event in itself).

I had the best fun I had in a while, and probably some of the best times I had with people ever.

This one was special and I wouldn't of thought just under a week ago that my life would be changed and I would be friends with a bunch of talking ponies.

I thanked Twilight on the healing she gave me and I arranged to come back to the library so me and her could study a lot of... well everything!.

Though one thing I had in mind were the Elements of Harmony I had to figure out what they were, though in a land of magic and ponies I wouldn't be surprised if it was all this mythical fantasy sort of thing I still didn't know what else to expect.

I talked to Rarity as well! She wanted to bring me over to help me on some new clothes which I didn't notice until then but almost none of the ponies were wearing anything.

Maybe they evolved around a much warmer area and didn't need clothes?

All this would be figured out soon or at least I hope so, Its every scientists dream to teleport to some reality they don't know of and figure out all the new knowledge that comes with it, and in a way that was me but it was all unexpected and I wanted to find myself as well.

Also Rarity invited me to check out the town a bit more with her and Fluttershy also was going to tag along. Rainbow Dash said she was going to beat me in a competition tomorrow, Though Applejack did say something about her always sleeping around taking naps in the middle of day, Which I couldn't blame her, you wouldn't believe how much I want to just well... sleep!.

The party itself was AMAZING, Though I haven't actually been to a real party before not since I was like seven but when you have Pinkie as your party maker you can be sure you are going get a wicked party.

Pinkie also introduced me to a couple of new games my most favorite of which was "Pin the tail on the pony".

We ate, and I got to say the most best food I ever ate. There was all types of sweets and deserts and also a lot of meat and vegetables which all were hoof made from farms and Pinkie supplied meat (somehow) but after all it was Pinkie.

We partied into the night until about around midnight and by that time after all the dancing, (I danced alone) and eating and just plain like partying which was a new experience for me since I never did party before.

I guess the world didn't like me and I didn't like the world.

But this world isn't the world I knew... it was a new one and it was reaching out and I had accepted.

By the time it was midnight most of the ponies had left I met a lot of new faces and they all thanked me for coming to Ponyville and for saving Applebloom.

Applejack and I waved our goodbyes to Twilight and moved back toward the farm.

"Wasn't that just the best party you ever been to Kepler!" Applejack said excitedly

I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars starting to shin and then I smiled "I sure did"

Applejack looked up at the sky's with me as we walked on the outskirts on Ponyville.

"You know.. you can spend the night over at Our farm but it comes with a price"

I sighed and looked back down in front of me "I don't have any bits..."

Applejack chuckled a bit "I didn't mean that, I meant I need somepony for a job and I think you got what it takes".

My eyes widened and I looked over at Applejack "Your... offering me a job?"

Applejack just smiled back at me "It sure sounds like it doesn't it?"

I smiled and couldn't wait until tomorrow but for right now I would kill for a nap.

We walked slowly together toward the farm in peace prepared for a better tomorrow with stars still shinning brightly up in the skys above...

A camera started to flicker to life. It was dark... just barely a few buzzes and noises were heard.

The camera everytime would get out a few cracks of buzzing but would go back to its blackness.

Suddenly the camera broke into a buzz like what you would find between channels.

Black and white static and noise broke the silence but it just stayed that way...

Suddenly everything stopped... A field of view appeared, It looked like a sort of office desk but it was almost completely dark.

Files and papers littered the desk and in the background computers and other sort of scientific equipment.

The camera buzzed out but came back instantly but with a change.. Eric sat on the empty chair sitting very quietly just whispering to himself incoherently.

His shirt and pants were really messy and dried mud and blood were all over his skin.

He twitched his head and looked at the camera.

The camera suddenly blacked out but came back again instantly like the last time,

This time Eric was still in his dirty clothes but this time he was scrambling something on some peaces of papers that were littered on his desk.

His hair almost seemed burned and sweat trickled down his face as he twitched every few seconds.

The camera turned off but came back again,

Suddenly the camera turned back on with Eric sitting back down from doing something behind the camera.

He sat down in a very wired but professional matter, this time smiling.

His clothes were brand new and he was even wearing the professional corporate science outfit that he was assigned to for his job.

He was almost cleaned up but every few seconds he twitched his head towards the side uncontrollably.

He sat there only breathing when he had to.

"Id like to start... with my name.."

Eric licked his lips "Eric"

"Last name will be concealed..."

He sat there stuttered over his words like he was about to cry but yet no sadness showed from his face.

"He... he must be stopped"... Eric sat there shaking just a bit,

"I got the equations right... ALMOST" He yelled the last word.

He whimpered a bit and his smiled disappeared.

The camera turned off but turned back on again with a more cleaned up room.

In fact the lights were on and the desk was now organized more professionally.

Various sciences tools were moved to there correct places and Eric by the looks of it had cleaned up the place a lot better.

Eric was sitting still sitting with his outfit and was now cleaned up for the most part.

He twitched and smiled, but his smile grew every so slowly on his face.

He grinned evilly and picked up with his shaking hand a long peace of paper with equations and words all over it.

In the background on the smartboards more problems were shown. Long paper work was stacked organized on all the desks all neatly showing equations and other mathematical and scientific words and numbers.

Eric was grinning all in the while just standing there twitching wildly.

"Its... its done" Eric laughed uncontrollable.

"After months of work I got it". Eric slowly walked over to the smart board which he rolled over right in front of the camera as if he was lecturing someone.

Eric was still shaking, Eric then wiped some liquid from the bottom of his nose.

"You see... Every year some quantum entanglement happens that opens up some sort of portal that Justin went through"

Eric's head twitched and he hit the front of the smart board shoving it back.

"Whoops"

"Heh" Eric laughed silently.

"All that's left is the Earth... and then Justin will be.."

Eric was breathing heavily and he still had the long peace of paper in his hands,

"Equal..."

"We will be equal" Eric looked back at all his work and started to laugh he laughed harder and harder.

The camera broke out but came back with Eric now in his chair laughing crazily and uncontrollably in the dark of the room.

Eric appeared in front of the camera still giggling

"Justin... you better watch out..." he smiled widely after his statement then he collapsed on the floor laughing and giggling.

The wind blew into the room and made a howl as Eric laughs covered the room and never seemed to end... Then the camera turned off for the final time as it ended into blackness... forever

* * *

**Finally done with this!, I was expecting to give you guys a surprise and upload this in one week but i think from now on i might upload every 2 weeks. Though sometimes maybe three. Also i need some editors if any of you guys are willing to edit my work to make my dialogue a bit better and getting rid of all the grammar and spelling errors and just make this story seem a bit more professorial. ( Sorry for any mistakes). Also everything is now planned out for the next like 5-6 chapters which is a relief! (See story above for hints on it). also i would like some help for the next chapter which will be (Spoiler alert) A creation of Equestria if any creative people want to help me out that would be great :). Also if anyone wants to create art for this that would be spectacular cause i need it for a cover page i also will give you guys a shout out if anyone creates any art for this. this also applies to any music to. If you guys create any art or music send them to me! and ill give a shout out. Anyway next chapter will be out in may though that would matter if i make it fast enough and its short. Favorite and follow and review this story! Have a Great Day/Night! thank you :) **


	7. Flying Lesson

The bed was comfy so cozy.

I always had a feeling for cozy and warm stuff, just to snuggle with my cool, soft pillow and lay under the warmness of my blankets under the protection of a roof above and not worrying about a thing just...

Makes me refreshed.

I had gone to bed once we got back to Applejacks farm and after giving negotiating with Applejack and saying that I was fine I was put in the Guest room as to let Applejack get helped back after she slept on the couch waiting for me to wake up so as a payment of gratitude I let her finally sleep in her bed, which I hope made her happy.

I drifted off to sleep but I wasn't quite there to be honest,

Not fully awake enough to realize the surroundings around me but not too out of it as to be completely out of consciousness.

Its during these moments where I really like to think about usually Life questions and mysteries and sometimes If I didn't fall asleep while pondering I would look up at the empty dark roof and just think...

Something about being alone always creates a feeling in a man, Without peoples Prejudice and restrictions and thoughts affecting you while you are alone with yourself that is when you experience freedom.

During the day when I went to work or when I was in public in general I would for the most part just keep to myself I never really saw the benefit of having friends cause people are fucking stupid...

well for the most part.

Every once in a while there could be some sort of nice guy that could be nice to talk to but everyone has there flaws.

In our modern society everyone is a tool,

a master,

some stranger,

or something else,

Very rarely is someone actually your friend but still even on those rare occasions where someone is a true general friend being alone with yourself is always the best way towards freedom.

I guess I haven't put in the effort of actually knowing people and the work friends that I did have turned on me and actually tried to kill me thus also showing and affirming my distrust for people.

I don't know about my new friends though...

I guess I can be alone whenever I want still but this new friend stuff I should definitely try out since It was something new to me, And wasn't trying new things and finding myself something I swore to do and not stick with the repeats of society?.

For right now sleeping off all that food and partying I just did would clear my mind a bit and I could start fresh on a new day tomorrow. I let myself drift off and then I was gone...

Suddenly I woke up the fastest I ever have done in my life,

Cold winds brushed against my body as I shivered because of it.

I looked down and saw that all my blankets were gone, I looked to my side and saw that the window was wide open and the curtains were flying upward cause of the wind blowing in.

I brought my legs in to try to conserve heat and keep myself warm, I then looked up in front of me and saw Rainbow Dash herself flying with my blankets in her hoofs.

She was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach which I guessed was hurting form laughing at me.

"You should of seen your reaction!" Rainbow Dash said trying to keep in her laughter but to no avail.

"Rainbow Dash!, What in the world was this for?" I yelled a bit irritability.

Rainbow manged to prevent herself from laughing but she still was giggling at my frustration,

"Well duh, Its your first flying lesson today! And I don't want you to chicken your way out of your obligation" Rainbow Dash said a bit excitably.

She then dropped my blankets on the ground and sped right at me grabbing me by my hoof and flew right out the open window.

"WOAH WOAH! Hold there Rainbow!" I yelled for my life as Rainbow Dash held me above the ground by about 20 feet.

She giggled a bit as I tried to get myself out of the hoofs of Rainbow Dash.

"You want to be free Kepler?! Here you go!".

My eyes widened I tried quickly to beg Rainbow to rethink what she was about to do but it was to late...

She let go of my hand and let me fall down the 20 feet of space between me and the ground.

I screamed in panic as I fell all the way to the ground, I didn't even have enough of a time to react to bring out my wings.

I fell on the ground on my side which set out a shock wave of pain throughout my body.

Rainbow Dash calmly flew down near me and walked up right beside me and looked down at me.

"What in the world was that for?" I said in pain "Also why cant we do this later?"

Rainbow Dash put on a smirk and brought her face downwards towards mine.

"You look cute when you do that you know" I responded with a smirk of my own.

Rainbow Dash immediately stopped in her tracks and blushed a deep red she then brought herself up and then her face went from blushing to extremely authoritative like.

"FOR THAT REMARK YOU SHALL RUN ONE LAP AROUND PONYVILLE, UNDERSTOOD?!" Rainbow Dash yelled in a sergeant like manner.

I stood up and looked at her confused "Um... no I still don't get why we have to do it this early?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THAT TWO LAPS?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

I quickly shook my head and began running the dirt path that led across the small farm land around the barn.

"By the way that shouting makes you seem even cuter!" I yelled happily at her.

Rainbows face turned into even more frustration and anger "THATS IT YOU ARE GETTING TWO LAPS!".

I laughed to myself as I ran as best I could in my pony body and ran down the dirt pathway.

Back at the farm Rainbow Dash waited for until she saw Kepler run into the huge apple orchard where she was sure he couldn't see her anymore.

Her straight serious face she put on then automatically dissolved and turned into a sweet smile,

"Did he just call me cute?"

She laughed a bit to herself Never heard anypony call me cute before and neither will Kepler after im done with him.

She then picked up to the sky's and flew over the orchard.

I ran and ran, Nothing to stop me but myself and I had no plans to,

Though my body on the other hand had other plans so instead of sprinting I slowed down to a jog.

I forgot I didn't have as much exercise as I got into my other body in this one and counting in that I was running on four hoofs made all the while harder.

Though after walking and being in here for a few days I think I may have gotten used to it.

Though running for a few miles around Ponyville... I don't think I could get to that level yet, Though isn't that the point of exercise in the first place?.

While I was jogging down the pathway taking turns every once in a while, going up a hill or two just doing the average it made me realize something.

Wasn't Dash supposed to Race me today?

Was she just doing this as a distraction?

Did she see through my lies?

Oh crap... I stopped in my tracks and panted a little bit before breathing normally again.

"This isn't good I lied to my friends and there going to find out"I thought to myself.

Maybe she would take it as a joking kinda thing maybe I could practice and practice and with the help from Rainbow Dash I might in future... actually stand a chance.

Though for now I would need to explain myself but first things first I need to finish this run around.

I began to run and ran through and out of the apple orchard.

It was about a hour later and the sun had finally began the morning day and the ponies were now starting to come out and start there daily jobs.

I manged to run around Ponyville once within an hour (Didn't know it could be that huge).

While on the run I saw that Ponyville was one of those towns where its so basic, and that was a good thing.

No complicated and noisy like the city's and large towns but a decent size kinda like the ones with One of every basic store that a town needs like A market, Town hall, etc etc.

Despite it being a larger than I expected it also turned out that it was in a way a dream town, and not every town can be perfect in reality but this town was one of those places you could just retire to and not give a dam about the stresses of life and I was prepared to retire from my old life, Though life still has some things up its sleeve that it wants to give me and in my old life it was always something bad everything was a complete mess but now...

Life threw something different at me and when life gives you a chance at a new life with talking ponies then you know there are forces from beyond your comprehension at work or it could just be life's randomness and craziness as it always is at work.

I ran to an open field where I saw Rainbow Dash fly down from the sky and land on the green grass of the field.

"I did the running as you asked Ma'am" I said in a way a solider would say to his sergeant.

Rainbow Dash Smiled "Well glad you liked it cause every week we are going to be doing this and I don't want any slacking so I am expecting you to run by yourself by at least a mile every day"

I smiled a bit nervously but hey it was at least a thing I could do now. "Sure, I can do that say um... I'm not sure if you caught on but all that talk about being greater than you was well... talk".

Rainbow Dash looked over at me with a smirk "I already caught on that, It is basically impossible to beat me soooo I knew you were bluffing"

"Maybe you can show me what your all about" I replied.

Rainbow Dash smiled at my request "Anytime!, Though I think you should stand back just a bit to witness the entire scene"

I walked back a few meters where I could still see Rainbow but far enough where I could witness the open sky's above and the rest of the open field with the the trees in the background just blowing carelessly, in fact it was actually quite pleasant and peaceful.

I watched as Rainbow walked back a bit to prepare to take off, I watched in awe but with something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I've seen scientist create new species and I would watch them grow and do things no man has ever seen before and those awe but this time something was a bit different, Though it could well have been that im seeing a Pegasuses fly for the first time in my life which is exciting in itself.

Rainbow Dash stopped walking backwards, Leaned down and sprinted forward.

I watched as she spread her wings and with a jump flew straight forward into the sky.

To say I was amazed would be a understatement.

She flew right in front of the sun which gave off some sort of lighting effect on her which made her dazzle in the sky.

I stared in wonder as she then sped off at a high speeds to the side as she did that she completed three loops in total as she made her way across the field.

She then flew straight up into a cloud and bucked it with her back hoofs.

"Whoa.. I never knew they could do that"!, I thought to myself she bucked all the clouds in the sky around me which made the sun a lot more cleaner.

I then realized that flying was who this ponys special thing was... what made Rainbow the way she is was her wings.

I also saw that she was free.. I know us humans have planes and all that but just to be able to get into the air and just fly for a bit seemed like the biggest freedom of the world and now I am soon going to experience that.

Rainbow Dash did a bunch of more tricks all of them seemed to come from airplane shows where planes would fly and do tricks to impress the crowd below.

She did a lot of curves and flying all the way up and down which amazed me even more.

When she finally flew down I gave a large clapping and I even whistled just to make it feel like Rainbow was in a crowd.

She bowed her head and flipped her mane which was kinda cute to be honest.

"So what do you think?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I ran up to Rainbow Dash and hugged her tightly "it.. was... awesome!"

Rainbow Dash laughed at my reaction. "I know that I am awesome but I don't think I seen anypony react this much before"

I let go off Rainbow Dash before I started to talk "It just kind of reminded me of some stuff, Say I was wondering what your Cutie mark represents?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her Cutie mark and smiled "If I told you I don't think you would believe me"

I was now a bit curious "No, Im your friend Rainbow hit me with anything"

"Well alright, I got my Cutie mark a few years ago when I did a Sonic Rainboom which is what gave my Cutie mark" Rainbow Dash said with pride.

"Sonic Rainboom?" I said a bit confused

"Its when a Pegasuses fly's so fast that force behind it will unleash a Sonic Rainboom which shoots a Rainbow in all directions" Rainbow Dash explained.

I thought for a moment before responded "Wow... So like a SonicBoom"?

Rainbow dash looked a bit confused "Haven't heard of that before but if you mean a Sonic Rainboom then ya I do".

I thought about how it was even possible it was also kind of fun to imagine a Rainbow splitting in all directions.

As Rainbow Dash Described it, the thing I think she was talking about was a Sonic boom which is when a plane breaks the sound barrier but I wouldn't even imagine Rainbow breaking the sound barrier despite how fast she was I didn't even think it was physically possible.

After talking a bit more on the Sonic Rainboom I figured out that it was a Sonic Boom only instead of air spreading out a Rainbow color would instead, the only thing that I had to still figure out was how Rainbow could gain enough speed to do such a feat.

After all that we walked over by about a mile to a nearby abandoned cliff side, we were a bit far from Ponyville now and the afternoon sun shined brightly across the planes and through the slits in the leaves of trees.

The cliff dropped down to a ravine which had a large lake at the bottom and a basic easy way to climb back up.

The ravine stretched down and from my estimates it must have been about almost about 50 feet.

"Alright Kepler now that I know that you cant even fly I think our first course of action would be to start to practice until you start to fly again".

I trotted forward to the edge of the cliff and looked down, the wind blew ever so slightly behind me which made me go back to avoid falling over

"And we are going to do this how?" I questioned.

"By jumping off this cliff and hoping you can fly and not hit the lake below",

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Rainbow Dash who had a sinister smirk on her face.

"Are you crazy Rainbow dash!" I yelled

"No way am I jumping off this cliff".

Suddenly in a Dash, Rainbow flew right behind me and shoved my body involuntarily forward launching it right off the cliff.

It happened all in barely a second and my brain had yet to process it.

Next thing I knew I was falling 50 feet down to the lake below and nothing was stopping me...

I screamed as loud as I could for dear life as I fell more farther and farther toward the lake below.

I dropped until suddenly I landed... my eyes were shut tight but as soon as I hit it I stopped screaming.

It felt...

fluffy?

My body finally allowed myself to open my eyes, I opened them slowly and saw that I was laying on a cloud.

I looked up to see the walls of the ravine dwarfing over me.

And right above me was Rainbow Dash who was laughing at my almost death.

"Hey what was that for!"

Rainbow stopped laughing and wiped a tear that was running form her eye. "Hey cheer up, at least I gave you a cloud to land on".

I looked down and saw that I was indeed on a cloud and it was hovering barely a meter off the ground.

I sighed, if I was going to fly and succeed on this I had to practice and if I am too scared to face it I will never achieve it.

If I was going to succeed in my new life I will have to face my old fears and even now my old ones if its one thing that was going to prevent me from living the life I was hoping to achieve it would be fear.

Rainbow Dash was right I need to do this and since im taking small goals to achieve a much greater one in order to get higher and higher I must climb..

I smiled to myself and looked at Rainbow Dash "What are we laying here for lets do this!" I said eagerly

"That's the spirit Kepler"! Rainbow said encouragingly.

She then flew down and picked me up with her hoofs and flew me all the way up the ravine again and dropped me off near the edge where we were last time.

I walked back a bit and spread my wings and out I focused on my prime target as best I could and ran forward right off the cliff side, The air blew against my face again my wings which I manged to keep out slowed my decent but I quickly realized that I still didn't know how to fly, so I screamed the entire way down and was caught again by Rainbow Dash's cloud.

After that it wash, dry and repeat sorta like my life,

Rainbow Dash would laugh at me but instead of just laughing at my failures she would point out the problems I did, Though everytime I told her how to Actually fly she said I had to figure that out myself.

She would correct my postures and give me some tips and tricks on what she does to gain speed and do awesome tricks in the air.

Everytime I would fail and land on the cloud again Rainbow Dash would sweep me off my feet and fly me back on top the cliff.

It was about an hour later and this being my 10th try now I was starting to get frustrated even though I knew these things took time and effort.

I ran forward again, my body aligned straight and focused on the task at hand just like Rainbow had taught me.

I spread my wings and jumped into the air and started to flap my wings to try to keep me in air, I flapped them as hard as I could and I slowed my decent so much that I thought that I was holding myself in mid air but as usually I was slowly falling down.

Flapping my wings as fast as I could was starting to drain me off and I faster and faster fell down toward Rainbows cloud below.

I collapsed in frustration and exhaustion and let out a sigh.

I heard Rainbow flying down toward me again and I prepared myself to get lifted off back up and try another futile attempt at flying.

"Come on Kepler you almost made it!, a few more times and im betting you will start flying in no time" Rainbow Dash encouraged.

I stood back up on the cloud and my face went down in sadness, "Maybe... but I just don't think im ready yet" I said a bit saddened.

I looked at the cloud below me and as I did I felt Rainbow lift my chin up and made me face her.

"Don't tell yourself that Kepler, the key to doing what you want is hope and belief within your own self no one can beat your problems but yourself".

I looked up at the blue sky and white clouds above me I breathed in a breath of fresh air to calm myself

"You sure Rainbow?"

Rainbow Nodded "In fact every time I saw you jump and try to make yourself fly and every time you failed you rose to the top again and tried again, Don't give up cause its getting hard or frustrating I think you were meant to fly, so please Kepler go up and try your gift of flying out again".

I felt a smile crawl its way up my face as it got rid of all my sadness from before. I looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes and hugged her as tight as I could, I felt her wrap her hoofs around me and pat me on the back.

"Thank you Rainbow, I... I needed that".

Rainbow then picked me up and flew me up to try one more time to fly.

Rainbow Dash was right... I cant give up now this was life trying to keep me down but did I travel to a different reality just so I can live it like the one before it?

If I was going to change my life it would mean some hard work, time, dedication, and some sacrifices and just because im not getting it now and its hard doesn't mean I need to bow down to life and wasn't my goal to overcome the dreads of my old life?

So why am I giving up this easily?.

I felt myself more encouraged than ever, I looked up at Rainbow Dash who was just a few inches from my face carrying me back up.

I saw the sun beam through her hair as it also shinned and made her face even brighter.

I had to achieve this flight... For myself and for Rainbow... I had to do this.

She dropped me off a few feet away from the cliff,

"Alright Kepler just remember, Keep calm, just feel like its natural and let the world take you away" Rainbow Dash instructed in a calm and soothing tone.

I smiled at her and ruffed her mane a little a bit.

"I might get some good luck off of you maybe" I explained.

She giggled a bit at me ruffing her mane but after playing around for a few moments I had to concentrate at the mission at hand.

Rainbow winked at me "Good luck" she said encouragingly.

I smiled at her support and my own talk boosted my confidence.

I looked ahead of me, the open field provided the perfect runway.

A couple of meteres in front of me and then it was open air and the only thing that will prevent me from falling is my will and my determination, The flying part was all that was needed.

I let the wind blow through my mane sending a cool chill all throughout my body, The air was quiet this was the perfect atmosphere, the wind blowing mildly, the sun shinning brightly it all had to mean something... right?.

I concentrated and thought of Rainbows advice, Just Keep calm and just let it be... I breathed in and then I breathed out I stepped backwards a few steps.

I looked at the surrounding nature around me, the grass moving with the wind, The trees just standing around and being free and not even giving a damn.

I smiled, I was soon going to be like that or at least I hope I do, as long as I don't fall into the chains and infinite cycles of before I should be fine but as Rainbow said... it takes time.

I positioned myself better to gain more momentum to try to get off faster into the air.

"You can do it Kepler I believe in you!, Come on show them that you can do it!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

I smiled and with all my hope and energy all the encouragement... Then it happened.. I sprinted off.

I ran and ran as fast I could across the open field, The cliff side was approaching closer and closer.

I spread my wings off and with a few giant leaps forward I jumped... I spread my wings as fast as I could.

But this time I didn't go in control, I just let nature take its course I closed my eyes and just let things be.

Wind blew through my mane and wings I felt like I was up there forever.

Finally I didn't feel anything push against me as if when I jumped I fell through into oblivion, I opened my eyes slowly and I started to feel my wings moving through the air, up... and down.

It felt so... natural almost like walking I was officially flying... It was kinda not perfect and was kinda sloppy but that didn't matter to me at the moment I was Flying!.

I felt so... free like I broke a peace of jail that was holding me back it would be a couple of more lessons until I could perfect my flying and actually fly across the sky and god knows how long when I will be able to fly like Rainbow Dash.

I was flying... what a change!

I stayed up in the air for a few moments but didn't move anywhere as I feared that I might fall to the ground, so I kept myself in the air and took in the scene around me.

I turned toward Rainbow Dash who was smiling the best smile I saw from her.

She was flying in mid air and cheering me on, I smiled but as I was about to start going down, Rainbow Dash flew right at me and hugged me the tightest as I could stand.

"You did it Kepler! I knew you could do it!"

She then spun me around in the air as if we were dancing, "Woohoo!" Rainbow said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but just smile, and laugh.

Rainbow and me spun and I just let things be and let all the worries I had with me melt away.

I laughed as Rainbow laughed we just embraced eachother in our arms and just laughed. Rainbow grabbed me and helped me fly over for a few minutes as we flew across the open field, the tiny flowers brushing right below us the sun shinned brightly and warmly through my skin which made the experience a lot better.

But I wasn't focused on the beautiful round me like I usually do instead I was just laughing.. laughing and letting the world go on.

I laughed in joy with Rainbow with her always giving me a high five only this time with hoofs.

But this was a cause for celebration and for now I was happy. We just flew across the fields just laughing and not caring about what problems came ahead.

Rainbow then dropped me down on the ground below but I didn't care in fact I still laughed I rolled across about five feet by the impact then I turned on my back and just laughed.

Rainbow flew down and collapsed right next to me.

We both just laid there laughing... not caring, this was something I also dreamed of.

I laid there for what seemed like forever just feeling the grass on my back and the bright sun beams shinning brightly on my face.

The breeze blew through the grass and gave a cool and refreshing feeling to both of us.

We laughed and just laid back and did not care all this was a cause for celebration but I think that this was the best gift I could of imagined.

We laughed a bit more for the next couple of minutes, I completed my first flight and me and Rainbow Dash was all I could ever ask for... just a friend that I could just laugh with and not have any problems with.

We sat for the next hour just laying under the sun in silence and bliss just listening to the trees leaves blow without a care and the grass next to us blow every which way it wanted.

Life was good... and I hope that under my lucky planets and stars that the rest of my time in Equestria will go like this.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 7 of this story! Woo!. Also this was the only chapter that was shorter than the previous chapter, if you haven't noticed every chapter was larger than the one before it but not this one, this one was a bit shorter with about 5000 words or more, but still pretty big. Anyway i think i might of rushed this a bit too much especially the ending but im not sure i guess i got tried and i moved so getting used to this desert place is pretty hard to get used to since its all the way across the country. So im going to take a break from this story i might upload at the end of May but im not sure im planning on uploading a new story which will come out next weekend? 5/16 - 5/17? As usual Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I think the worst part i need to work on is the misuse of commas whoops. i think im getting better with my dialogue however, Plus im taking a creative writing class next year. If you guys see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me and i will fix them, If anyone wants to help me edit this story send me a private message :). Music or artwork for this story is always welcome, anyone who wants to have there artwork or music about this story given a shout out just give me the link and i will :). Hopefully you guys leave a good review, and fav and follow this story and me, Have a good Day/night. :)**


End file.
